


Underfell- Because Freaks Like Me Need Company

by Moontamble



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Biting, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom Sans, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Kink Shaming, Kinky, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Magic, Magic Cock, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mild Language, Nudity, Obedience, Obsession, Ownership, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protectiveness, Punishment, Rape, Reader Is Not Frisk, References to Depression, Revenge Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Skeleton Ghost Penis, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Teasing, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bone zone, past self harm, petting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontamble/pseuds/Moontamble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are one weird person. You're a nympho yet you can't stand other people. You crave to be dominated, yet run from others. You're depressed and unmedicated, but that is irrelevant. You moved to this quite town next to Mt. Ebott for peace and quiet, the disappearances and legends keeping most people away from the town itself, and no one dared set foot on the mountain. Except you.<br/>You had to be even more alone, and your knives had long stopped working their magic of temporary relief, so you walk alone on a cursed mountain. You supposed you should have known one day you'd push your luck, but eh, what do you care? Not much to live for anyway. You were an orphan who turned into an adult and was forced to leave the orphanage a few years prior. No one there cared about you, you were always the odd one out, the weird one that sat in the corner and cried. What you hadn't expected was discovering a whole Underground with monsters.<br/>What you really hadn't expected was him. The skeleton a couple inches taller than you, the skeleton with the fiery red eye. You could have never in your most depraved sexual fantasies thought of him and his brother who towered over you. You were a sick freak, but you were their sick freak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here Kitty, Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! WHOOP WHOOP WARNING!: If you have PTSD or are bothered by depression or references to self-harm please tread lightly or do not read this at all! Also this is very different from my usual style of writing, but I wanted to mix things up a little so if this isn't your cup of skele-jizz I understand :) 
> 
> With that out of the way this is going to be on ongoing series. I don't think I'll update this as much as the others, but I guess that depends on the demand from the Readers :)
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy this ;)

**_Fuck_** , you hurt all over. You took a tumble down Mt. Ebott on a hike, the stories surrounding the mountain never scared you and quite frankly you liked how it kept people away. Now though, you wish someone knew where you were. You had moved to the little town next to the mountain to be alone after turning eighteen and being forced to leave the orphanage where you grew up. Yeah, you realize everybody has heard the story before, poor little orphan girl in a dingy orphanage. 

Actually, the orphanage wasn’t _that_ bad. It was rather clean and the sisters, it was catholic, were very sweet, but still you _never once_ felt loved. Of course, the fact that you had been there since you were a baby and nobody adopted you probably had _something_ to do with your chronic depression. The sisters tried to convince you that God was the answer to everything, but you just couldn’t wrap your mind around how a justly God would allow you to suffer so much for so long. Though, you would never tell the sisters that you thought religion was bogus, you never once felt loved from the imaginary figure in the sky either.

When you moved to town everybody wanted to know you, but you quickly shut them all out, they wouldn’t want to be burdened with you anyway. You were a young adult with severe depression and hypersomnia as well as social anxiety. However, an odd development for you that makes life so much harder is that you are a nymphomaniac, so you are forced to service your own needs when they arise, and oh sweet lord baby Jesus do they, and you have to remain quiet lest the neighbors figure out what a freak you are. 

You really were a freak though, all this depression, self-harming, and anxiety, and yet, what you craved more than anything in the world was for someone to fuck you like the bitch you were and make you completely and utterly theirs. Was it so wrong to want to belong to someone? To have someone who would take care of all the unpleasant things for you and leave you with nothing to worry about except pleasing them? To have them assert their dominance over you and rut you in ways you could only ever dream of? Damn you were one kinky bitch. 

You really were sick, and you didn’t care. You were beyond the point of caring anymore, that just led to pain anyway. Caring about yourself was pointless, you weren’t worth caring about, a mere broken toy in a toy-maker's domain, easily discarded and replaced, but too broken and ruined to bother with fixing. You scoffed a bit at the thought that the sisters had ever thought God was the answer to your problems, if the deity did exist it was the cause!

You had come to the town because most people had been scared away by the disappearances that continue to happen and the stories of what lay under the mountain. Hey, no skin off your nose if a few kids went missing, it just made it easier to be alone. No one would bother you on the mountain, and the cool, crisp air cutting through you was riveting, it was the only sensation you really felt anymore, even the knives had become numb to you. Pain was something that you had thought you were above, but lying here scratches cascading down your body your left eye searing in pain but being unable to see on that side.

You had fell down the mountain and then consequently down this hole, you were about ninety percent certain that a pebble had somehow lodged itself in your left eye, but other than that miraculously you were okay. Sure you’d be covered in bruises and scratches that would eventually become scars, but you didn’t have any broken bones. You forced yourself to sit up and gathered your willpower, which wasn’t much to begin with, as you tentatively felt around your left eye. You winced as you felt the familiar sensation of wet, sticky blood, but you had expected as much, what you didn’t expect was a hard thing jutting out where your eye should have been. You bit your lip tightly and, _probably stupidly_ , pulled out the offending stone. You felt blood fill your mouth as you bit your lower lip hard in an attempt to not scream. Fuck this hurt, and this was stuck like a son of a bitch! 

You were only slightly relieved as the thing came out, luckily not with your optic nerve and whatever remained of your eye. You threw the fucker across the room and ripped the most tattered sleeve off of your long sleeve red and black flannel shirt, hey those things were cheap in the middle of fuck town nowhere, plus they were warm. You applied pressure to the area and tied the make-shift eye patch/ bandage around your head before unsteadily getting up. 

“Where the fuck am I?” You ask to yourself as you glance around the underground cave.

What you definitely didn’t expect was **_a flower with a fucking face_** to pop up out of the dirt and answer you. “Y-you’re in the Underground. Y-you’re a Human aren’t you?” It asked.

You screamed, holy shit, what kind of drugs did someone slip you?! **A FUCKING TALKING FLOWER!** It looks around wide-eyed as if it is afraid of something that you have yet to see. “Shh, if she hears you, she’ll kill you. They all will,” the flower said with a sad expression. “I can’t let another Human die down here.”

Your eyes are as big as dinner plates at this point, but you decide it is best to do what this thing tells you to. “Yes…. I’m human. What _are_ you? And who is she?” You ask.

“My name’s Flowey. Flowey the Flower. And she is the caretaker of the RUINS, she thinks she means well but her mind is warped and twisted. She lost both of her children long ago because of a mistake. Now she takes whatever Humans that fall down to her home and treats them like her children for a while, but when they inevitably ask about going back to the Surface she kills them. I think I can help you get out of here if you take me along with you,” Flowey said.

You look down at the little flower and with a shaky hand bend down and pick him out of the ground, careful not to damage him or his roots. He snakes around your body and coils himself around your bare right arm, the sleeve you had used a moment prior. You continue walking through the RUINS, along the way getting glances from monsters, or at least that’s what Flowey explained them to be. Everyone here was a monster and they had all been sealed here long ago by seven Human mages. Anything could enter through the BARRIER but nothing and no one could get out, unless they had the soul of the opposite being, human to monster and vice versa. Also, with seven Human souls, the same number of mages, they could destroy the BARRIER forever, not to mention whoever had the souls would become god-like. 

You seem to remember something about absolute power corrupting absolutely, but it’s not like you were that great in school anyway. Flowey also explained how battling worked, but for some reason the other monsters were doing their damnedest to avoid you. “She probably told them to stay away from Humans. According to her you are her child, but she doesn’t really mean it. She’s just really lonely, confused, and deranged. Her mind has degraded ever since she lost her children and each passing day gets worse,” Flowey says softly.

You shiver in terror. Holy shit, he expected you to take this chick? She sounded like the love child of the Joker and fucking Hulk Hogan. Crazy and powerful, how were you going to stand up to her? You really hoped Flowey had something up his proverbial sleeve as you were fuckin hopeless. 

You had long since grown tired, but refused to stop and rest, lest the she-devil catch you unawares. Your joints ached, your left…. gooey stump thing was still throbbing with pain underneath the bandage, your muscles were threatening to seize up completely, and you were fairly certain that you needed to pee. However, even through all of this you somehow remained determined. You supposed that maybe it was because of the flower on your arm muttering encouragements every now and then, but still this was amazing for you and your ruined mind.

As you felt the flower tighten it’s coil on your arm you knew you were close to where this demon resided. You took in deep breaths as you came to a big, black dead tree in front of a shabby, sinister looking house. You gulped, yeah, how cliche but you did, like a cheap b-movie actress you did. Flowey was shaking as you entered the house, your heart up in your throat as a goat woman with a crazed smile and yellow eyes with red pupils came up to you. Her fangs lightly showing beneath her ‘tender’ smile made you even more frightened and uncertain of your capability to face her.

“Hello, dear, my name is Toriel. I’m the caretaker of the RUINS. Oh my dear, sweet child you look positively exhausted, come allow me to show you to your room where you can rest,” she said sickly sweet as she glared at Flowey. “Your little friend can come too.”

  
“No,” you state simply not daring to take your eyes off the goat lady.

Toriel stiffened and the air became thick. “Pardon? Excuse me dear, but I’m afraid I must insist,” she said grabbing your left arm before you could stop her. 

Her grip was like a vice and her eyes were filled with a sick delight as she watched you writhe in pain under her grasp. “Now, now dear, don’t struggle. It’ll only make this _more_ painful than it needs to be,” she cooed fangs bared.

Flowey made a weird noise, somewhere between a growl and a war cry as he snaked his way around your body to your left arm and up Toriel. Toriel was flustered as Flowey tried to distract her but her grip held fast as she tried to fend him off with her other paw. “Go! You have to go Human! Get down the stairs and go through the door! She can’t follow you there! From there I’m afraid you’re on your own,” Flowey yelled out.

You only knew one thing you could do to get the broad off you, and so you struggled to get out of your shirt, cursing yourself that today you had decided to go braless. Her grip was still hard to get out of but once you got your hand free she fell to the floor suddenly holding only your shirt. Fuck, now you’re half naked in a place where the inhabitants all want you dead. You kick Toriel quickly while she is still dazed and then run down the stairs that were just in front of you. 

You ran through the hallway as you heard Toriel descending the stairs at a speed you were certain was impossible but was happening. You realize with dread pooling in your stomach that she is catching up. Your muscles are burning but you can’t stop now or you are **dead**. So you take all your energy and focus on running through the door. You get there and hesitate for a split second as Toriel was almost upon you. You wondered for that brief moment if whatever lay beyond the door was any better, but at least it wasn’t likely to be instant death so you strode through.

You were now in a small cavern and could see your breath, fuck, you are going to freeze your tits off down here. You fold your arms across your chest in some attempt at modesty, but somewhere in that sick mind of yours… you were kind of turned on at the thought of these creatures seeing your breasts. You felt a familiar heat growing between your legs and cursed yourself for being such a filthy freak. Still…. your hardening nipples and wettening core wouldn’t let you ignore them. You whined pathetically, god why were you such a weird, sex crazed fiend? Everybody says that they want one of them in their life, but you know better. You… you _couldn’t_ be satiated, your body _constantly_ longed to be touched and any opportunity to be dirty made you go insane. You could have orgasm after orgasm and still want more, even when you were a puddle of ecstasy on the floor you craved more.

Perhaps it wasn’t the amount that was the problem, but the fact that you had never been touched by anyone. You longed for someone else to grope you and caress all of your sensitive areas, you wanted someone to lick and nip your breasts, you wanted someone to bite your neck fiercely and force you down on all fours where you belonged and **_the fuck you sick freak!?_** Holy sugar honey ice tea! You’re really fucked up aren’t you?

You nodded your head wiping away the spittle that had pooled out of your mouth during your musings. God you were so wet and hot right now, but you’d be damned if you got your rocks off here in this cold ass damp cavern. So you folded your arms over your breasts and continued forward. You were now in some sort of forest area where snow was abundant and your tits would feel just toasty. You noticed that a giant door had shut behind you as you left the cavern, but decided you really didn’t give a fuck as you were in the process of freezing to death.

You pressed forward the wind sending shivers down your spine. It was so fucking cold, how the hell did it even snow down here anyway? You decide it’s better off not knowing as you approach a gnarly looking metal bridge covered in barbed wire and bars that were wide enough for anybody to slide past, which were also covered in the wire. Jesus, somebody wanted to look menacing, and it was working, even if she didn’t understand the point of the bars.

Suddenly she heard snow crunch behind her and a voice as deep as the sea and dark as the night speak. **“H e l l o,  H u m a n.  D o n ‘ t  y o u  k n o w  h o w  t o  g r e e t  s o m e o n e  n e w?”**

You turn to face the voice and find a skeleton a couple inches taller than you, though that wasn’t saying much, staring down at you left eye socket ablaze with a fiery red pupil and the right black. His entire frame was heavy-set and he wore a black coat with white fur around the rim of the hood that seemed spiky(?), he had a plain red t-shirt on under that, he had on black shorts with yellow stripes along the sides, and he had red and black tennis shoes on. He had one single golden tooth molded like the rest of them on his left side, but the thing that sent terror and slight arousal to your core was the shape of his teeth. His teeth were like a shark's, perfectly pointed and angled making him look as dangerous as he probably was.

He seemed to be taken aback by the fact that you had no top clothes, perhaps he hadn’t noticed from behind? You keep your arms tightly folded against your breasts, making for certain he can’t see your stiff nipples, though you supposed they could easily be blamed on the cold. This only seemed to further edge him on as he took a step towards you. “Well, well, look what we have here,” his voice still dark and deep but nowhere near as terrifying or booming.

You didn’t know if his voice was holding you in place or if some twisted part of you wanted to see what he would do when he got close enough to touch you. Your eyes were wide and you didn’t say anything as he got ever closer. “You’re sure a weird one girly. You aren’t running, and you are half-naked in the snow,” he said as he chuckled darkly.

“I-I Just got out of the RUINS,” you manage to reply, somehow feeling like you owed him an explanation.

That startled him. He stopped laughing and looked you over with his flaming eye, making you look towards the ground in a flush of embarrassment as your cheeks flushed with color. He noticed your reaction to his gaze and his smile grew wider. You barely had time to calm your sick sexual desires before the skeleton was standing directly in front of you. His smile seemed different than before, it had always been predatory but this… this was something more primal, and your sick desires came back with a vengeance. 

He didn’t say anything as he forced your arms apart, though in all fairness you didn’t put up much resistance. There was a growl deep in his non-existent throat as he took in the sight of your body, the body which was now on display for him and him alone. He made a satisfied hum sound as he looked you in the face. You felt hot and your face was filled with color as you turned away from his gaze feeling self-conscious and a bit afraid. “Look at me girly,” he said voice low causing a heat in your lower region.

You were hesitant to comply, this caused him to frown and growl out a command. “Look. At. Me.”

You obeyed and he grinned wickedly as he placed his cold skeletal hands on your breasts causing you to moan in pleasure as he toyed with the sensitive nipples. “Mmm oh you’re a filthy little girly aren’t you?” He whispers in your ear as he kneads your breasts.

You moan in response as he pinches one of your nipples hard enough to hurt. “You like me doing this to you don’t you? You little slut,” he whispers.

You begin to pant, god you are a slut, but you didn’t care right now this felt too good. Your nerves were tingling as if you were being electrified, and your core was dripping on your panties which were now damp and only added to the cold. “You know I’m supposed to be on the lookout for Humans right now and kill any one of them that shows up,” he says before biting your neck gently and feeling your pulse beneath the skin, he didn’t want to leave marks on you… yet. “But I’m fine with waiting a few more years for another Human to fall down. Besides, Papyrus has always wanted a pet cat, I think a pet human named Kitty will do just as well though.”

You whined when he stopped playing with your breasts, causing him to chuckle darkly. “Such a needy little Kitty,” he mused as he picked you up bridal style. “Okay now, you’re probably going to pass out, but I’ve got you, just hold on to me as best you can.” With that a blue light enveloped the two of you and your world went black.    


	2. Layin' Down the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... there's sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit O.O 43 Kudos and 9 Bookmarks! Damn, I didn't expect this good of a reception. Well, I wanted to have the next Chapter out fairly soon when I saw the way people were taking to it. I hope this is good enough, um, it's still a little different than my usual style, and I may go back and rewrite pieces of this Chapter if the Readers have problems with it.  
> Anyway, thank you all so much for your support! I love writing Fanfiction and I love Undertale/fell! I hope this is good, the Bone Zone has never really been easy for me to write heh.  
> So without further ado, enjoy! :)

_**Damn**_ , your back hurt like a bitch. Where the hell are you? Oh yeah, that’s right you, being the sick freak that you are, allowed a skeleton monster to molest you and then take you as his pet. Your rational mind was screaming at you that you shouldn’t be enjoying this situation, but then there was your little perverted side that was delighted by the situation. Hey, this is what you wanted, right? To have someone make you theirs, and becoming a ‘pet’ and being renamed Kitty was certainly showing fucking ownership.

But why was your back hurting? _Oh yeah_ , you took a tumble down the mountain…. that all seemed so surreal now, as if the life you had before here didn’t exist and was a dream. You also remembered you lost an eye, well fuck, that’s just _peachy_. Oh well, doesn’t look like you’re going anywhere anytime soon anyways.

You turned your head to look around and felt something lightly scrape the skin just under your neck. You feel around your neck to find out what the hell the thing was. You had an inkling, which was confirmed the moment your hand met real leather, not the cheap stuff and it was pretty thick too, it had a D-ring for a leash to attach to and it had a smaller metal ring for …. a fucking name tag, like one you would put on a _pet_. Well, that’s what you were now apparently so you supposed it was only fitting, and you shrugged a bit as you looked at the tag. It dangled somewhat loosely from the collar and was easy enough to look at. The tag itself was simple, it was a small golden circle that said ‘Kitty’ in the middle, you flip it over to check and see if anything is inscribed on the back out of curiosity and are greeted with ‘ **Property of Sans’**. 

**_Wow_** , yeah you were fucking his now, your rationality was screaming for you to try and escape or do something, but, fuck it all, if you didn’t get turned on at the thought. Twisted desires ran through your mind, overshadowing rationality, fuck you and your nymphomania! What made matters worse was that at about the same time you started getting hot, you noticed you were completely naked on top of a large pet bed. _Maybe he’d like it if you pretended to be a ‘kitty’ while he teased and fucked you?_ Fuck, that’s so kinky, **what the hell are you thinking?!**

You honestly don’t want to get caught trying to please yourself here, rational part thinking it was better to use your time figuring out where you were, but in reality you were mostly worried what Sans, who was undoubtedly the skeleton who made you tremble in fear and want, would do if he found you like that. So instead of focusing on your growing arousal you get up and look around.

It was a nice little room or perhaps small building, it had the bed of course, then there were several cat toys, and a food and water dish, you grew even hotter. Fuck, look at something else. So you turn and look towards the door, noting the spiky gate that blocked you from getting to it. This gate seemed a lot better thought out than the last as it was too tall for you to climb, not to mention the inevitable injuries that would occur at such a crude attempt of escape. There was a metal door in the middle of the gate, so you supposed it was more like a spiky metal mesh wall than anything. The door was smooth, most likely to avoid any possible injury to the person opening it, and it had a classic keyhole like in those old movies. 

You sighed, not having found much out, and only succeeding in drawing out your painful arousal. You sat back on the bed and noted that the floor was a nice hardwood, very fancy compared to what you were used to. You sighed in sexually repressed agony, okay it wasn’t _quite_ that bad..... yet, but fuck if all this kinky shit wasn’t getting to you. You decide to curl back up in the pet bed, but as soon as you started to lay down again there was a chill in the air and the sound of a key turning, and finally the sound of a metal door creaking open. 

Fuck, this is so terrifying, but damn it all if you weren’t getting wet with anticipation. You saw the skeleton enter the room and shut the door behind him before flashing a dangerous grin towards you. God, that look sent shivers down your spine and made your arousal peak to a point where you could no longer just ignore it. 

He came over slowly, the air getting thicker and thicker around you with each step and you becoming less and less rational. He was doing his damnedest to be intimidating, and sweet Mary and Joseph was it working. You were almost as afraid as you were aroused. _**The fuck is wrong with you?!**_

Finally, he was standing over you looking down at you with those impeccably sharp teeth, his gold one glistening ever so slightly. His pupils, he had two right now you noted with some interest, were red circles that gave his entire visage another level of danger. You could only stare up at him, heart pounding deep within your chest, as he looked over your body slowly before meeting your eyes. “I’ve been waiting all day to fuck you, been hard to concentrate when all I could think of was having my little slut under me begging for me to fuck her like the bitch she is,” he growled out his voice causing your heat to rise to unbearable levels. “But first, as a new pet, you need to be taught the rules.”

You trembled a bit at his tone of voice and choice of words. You were now his, his to keep, his to have, and his to fuck. He knelt down to your level so he could look you straight in the eyes, he kept one hand under your chin to make sure you didn’t move. “Rule number one, I _own_ you. You are **mine**. I’m your Master, and you will address me as such,” he stated. “Now say it.”

Your arousal clouded brain to a moment to process the information given to you, which apparently was one moment too long for Sans as he moved his hand swiftly to your throat where he began choking you by adding pressure to your windpipe. This only served to further your need to be touched, but it did hurt, but oh it was such blissful pain. When your vision began to fade he let go and you took in deep gulps of air desperate for oxygen. “Now. Say. It.” He snarled.

“You’re my *cough* Master,” you manage to say.

Sans seemed satisfied with you again and his dangerous smile returned. If you weren’t careful he could kill you with these mood swings of his. “Rule number two, Papyrus will be addressed as Master Papyrus. Usually I don’t share my toys, but since he is my brother and I want to make him feel good I’m sharing you with him. But I’m still your _only_ Master understand?!” He asks with a threatening tone. 

“Yes.” “Yes _**what**_?” “Yes, Master,” you say quickly to fix your mistake.

“Good,” Sans says in a less violent manner. “Rule number three, you will do anything and everything I ask you to do. No questions, no hesitation, no exceptions.”

“Yes, Master.”

He runs a bony hand along your side causing your skin to tingle everywhere he touches. “You learn fast. That’s good,” he says almost encouragingly, almost. “Rule number four, you will only go outside if I’m with you and you’re on a leash. I do **NOT** want to have to chase you down. If you run from me, so help me Asgore, I will make sure you spend the rest of your miserable life regretting it!”

You swallowed hard and paled, you could only nod in response, but luckily this seemed to suffice as he continued his list. “Rule number five, there are no safewords girly. I do what I want to you and you take it, hell you can pass out if you have to, but I won’t stop until I’m satisfied,” he warns. “Of course, if you do pass out you will regret it when you revive.”

“Yes, Master.”

He raked his sharp, almost claw like, finger bones down your side eliciting a moan from you, which was followed by a dark chuckle. “Last Rule, when we do break the BARRIER, you are still _**mine**_ and **_mine_** alone,” he growls possessively. “When we go up to the surface and get revenge on the Humans for imprisoning us down here for so long. Things will be hectic, but should you decide to use that to your advantage…. well **you're gonna have a bad time**.”

You nod understanding that he wouldn’t kill you, but you would wish you were dead. “Good Kitty. Now I shouldn’t have to explain this, but if you break any of these rules there will be punishments. And if you are a good Kitty and do as you’re told, you’ll be rewarded,” he finished simply.”Now that that is out of the way, it’s finally time to claim my prize.”

You barely had time to acknowledge what he said before his left eye became engulfed in magic flame and you were flipped onto your stomach hastily. “I know you’re already wet enough, I could smell the scent of your arousal as soon as I came here, and it’s only gotten stronger since then my little slut,” he growls in your ear before forcing you on your knees and pressing your face against the floor with his magic. “It’s intoxicating, you must really like being my fuck pet to be this wet.”

God, he had you pinned, you were sick and twisted and a slut, but, oh Satan’s sweet seduction, did you _love_ this. Feeling him holding you down under him and making you his horny little cum bucket. Fuck, you wanted him in you so bad. You whined in want which made the skeleton above you chuckle a little. “You’re a horny little bitch aren’t you? You want me to fuck you, you want my cock buried deep inside your pussy, you want to _belong to me_ don’t you?” He asked darkly as you felt something press against your entrance. He must’ve made himself a dick outside his shorts or somehow took them off when you were kink shaming yourself.

You bit your lower lip, some microscopic part of you still was trying to say you didn’t want this, but quickly stopped and let out a moan as Sans began rubbing his cock teasingly around your outer lips and clit. “I’m waiting Kitty,” he said tauntingly.

You had no more restraints, you were too far gone now to care about what was right or wrong or what was morally correct, you just wanted _him_. “Yes! Please, Master,” you cry out tears coming to your eyes from the longing to quench the heat.

He shifted a bit above you and had the tip just barely spreading your entrance apart. “Please what, my pet?” He asked tone filled with desire. “You have to tell me what you want or I can’t give it to you.”

“Please fuck me! Please make me your bitch! Please Master!” You cry out tears of frustration coming down your face.

_That_ got him going. With a grunt of approval he thrust himself into you until he hilted. You moaned, his dick was stretching you much more than you were used to and the pain made it all the better. It hurt so good, but your senses were being overloaded as he didn’t stop and give you time to adjust, no he kept going. You cried out in painful pleasure as he fucked you relentlessly, your walls contracting around his cock in an attempt to keep him inside of you.

He was breathing heavy as he pounded into you. His thrusts were deep and hard making your tongue loll out of your mouth as you panted from the stimulation. “Damn, for being such a slut you’re so fucking tight,” he says only the slightest bit of strain in his voice. “Am I your first actual fuck bitch?”

You moan in response and he repeats the question this time his tone turning more sinister. “Yes, Master,” you say flustered. 

He seemed to like that as he doubled his efforts, thrusting into you with abandon. “Good. You’re _**mine**_ now. I’m the only one that has fucked this tight, hungry hole, and I’ll _always_ be the only one,” he says between breaths. 

As he continued his thrusting you felt a heat begin to pool within you. Your moans become more frequent as his thrusts continue, and you feel the heat coil tightly in an almost painful way.  ”I-I’m gonna-” “No you’re not!” He hissed without slowing down. 

“But-” “You’re not cumming until I say you can!” He snarled threateningly but still didn’t let up.

What the hell is he playing at? You're ready to burst but through sheer force of will are barely managing to hold on, all the while he is fucking you senseless. “Please Master!” You cry out pitifully.

“No. That’s not good enough, girly,” he says breathing heavy.

“Please let me cum! Please let your horny bitch cum Master!” You all but scream as his thrusts become erratic. 

“Cum for me then you ‘horny bitch’,” he says in a way that makes you want to just because he told you to. 

The pressure that had been building up releases in a glorious eruption of pure ecstasy as your body trembles from the magnitude of your orgasm. You had _never_ orgasmed so hard before, not in all those lonely masturbation sessions that you doubted you could even begin to count. This was wonderful, it spread through all your muscles and extremities, bringing warmth and pleasure with it. You were hypersensitive now, but that didn’t stop Sans from thrusting. 

The overwhelming pleasure of his cock thrusting inside your pussy after such an intense orgasm was agonizingly and beautifully painful. Every little nerve ending was aflame and throbbing with sensation. Your moans had increased significantly in volume and it seemed to edge him on.

His thrusting was getting more uncontrolled and spastic when he suddenly began slowing down before one final thrust hilting inside you. You felt everything, each tiny movement his dick made as it spurted copious amounts of his cum inside you. It was a strange, but good feeling, you decided, as he finished and pulled out of you. His cum mixed with your own pooled out of you with the barrier removed. His breathing was now nearly as heavy as yours as he laid on you for a few moments.

When he did you you didn’t expect him to grab you up in his arms and hold you close to him. Maybe, despite everything, he was just scared and lonely, but you wondered _why_ he would be that way. “Alright Kitty, we’ve gotta get you cleaned up before Papyrus gets home,” Sans said interrupting your theory thinking. “He’s gonna be so proud of me when he sees what a good Kitty you are.”

Sans stroked your hair softly on the last part. And it clicked, he was rewarding you, in the way of affection and not just straight up freaky sex. Though, in all honesty you were sick enough to probably enjoy the punishments this was just as nice. He picked you up bridal style again after standing up. “I could hook on your leash and walk you to the house but I think it’s better if I just take us there my way. Same deal girly, except this time you’ll probably wake up earlier, it gets a little less drastic each time,” he explains.

Red light surround the two of you and blackness again. You hope that his brother isn’t someone who just likes to hurt people. Even though you enjoy pain, you’d prefer a little pleasure with it as well. But what the hell does it matter to you now, you’ve passed out, you’re oblivious to everything right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment! You are my muse! lol But it really does help and if you have any issues or suggestions I'd love to hear them! :D  
> Also if you think I did good or adequate on the trip to the Bone Zone, please tell me, I'm always worried about this more than anything for whatever reason.


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back-story, meeting Papyrus, and being punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MOTHER FUCKING JESUS MARY MOTHER OF GOD CINNAMON TOAST CRUNCH SPRINKLE TITS! 101 KUDOS O.O! (I feel like I'm bound to dissapoint at some point.... oh god I'm such a Napstablook T.T) I'm really glad you all enjoy this! It makes me happy and gives me purpose! 
> 
> So yeah I took creative liberty with it since Underfell is an alternate universe and only has a loose guideline to go by. So this is my Underfell.... if it isn't what you imagine it to be or what most other people write I apologize this is just how I view it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! ;)

Sans had always been taking care of his younger brother, their mother having turned to dust shorty after Papyrus’s birth in a battle with another monster to protect her children and their father had somehow fell into his creation, which one he wasn’t told and he hadn’t asked. His father had always been very hard on him, nearly killing him several times over in his ‘experiments’ to improve Sans’ magical abilities. W. D. Gaster, their father, or full name Wing Dings Gaster, was the royal scientist, so he had access to anything and everything he needed, including equipment that’s sole purpose was to see how long a host could survive under certain conditions… and down here the term ‘lab rat’ does not refer to a rodent.

At any rate, it had been well known to Sans mother and father that his HP was only 1, meaning even the slightest hit could be fatal. His mother begged Gaster to do something, anything, to keep their child safe, after all, a child like that born into a world of violence and cruelty wouldn’t make it. Gaster had just wanted to kill the ‘weakling’ and be done with it, but somehow the constant pleading from his mother had gotten through. Gaster agreed to help, but only on the condition that no matter what he did she wouldn’t interfere.

She never did. Experiment after experiment, she never tried to stop him, there were some nights when Sans couldn’t sleep because of the pain but she still did nothing. One thing he could say for her though, she cared more than the old man ever did. Hell, he sometimes thought Gaster hoped that the next experiment would kill him. But, Sans guessed he did owe the old bone bag something, his HP was now 10 and his magic, well he would bet that he could rival even King Asgore in a fight. 

He also inherited his signature magical attack from the bastard, the Gaster Blaster, so there’s that. Yes, as much as Sans hated to admit it he had a lot to thank the guy for, he’d taught him how cruel the world really was and how one had to toughen up or die. A lesson he made sure to teach Papyrus, but it’d always been…. difficult.

As much as he would deny it in front of others in order to not appear weak, he loved his brother dearly. It really couldn’t be helped, he had raised him from a baby bones, he had watched as he grew into the gigantic skeleton he was today, he had seen him happy and heard him laugh… even if he had to cut those times short they were still precious memories. Growing up, Papyrus was much too caring, Sans tried to tell him time and time again that he couldn’t be kind or somebody would come along and take advantage of him and turn him into dust. Even when Sans was harsh with him he still smiled up at him and would even hug him, around the house it took a long time for Sans to get him to stop saying that he **‘LOVES YOU BROTHER’**.

One unfortunate day, Sans had let Papyrus go outside the house alone. Well, the ice wolf who was usually doing his job just north of the house came along. Sans supposed he saw Papyrus making a snow angel and figured it would be like free exp, boy was he wrong. As soon as Sans heard the sickening crack of bone along with a shriek of pain he knew somebody had hurt Papyrus. Without a second thought he used his magic to make a ‘shortcut’ outside where Papyrus was on his knees clutching his left eye socket, weakly sobbing as if to ask ‘why?’

Sans anger boiled over at that point. “So ya think you can mess with **_MY_** brother and get away with it huh?!” He asks his anger making his entire frame shake as his left eye blazed with magical red fire. 

The ice wolf’s eyes go wide as he shakes in fear backing away from the two brothers slowly. Sans’ grin widened evilly and he laughed darkly at the wolf. “No way pal, you’re not gonna get away that easy,” he says as a Gaster Blaster appears just above him and angled to hit the wolf.

The ice wolf turns to run but doesn’t make it an inch before the Blaster fires causing a white blinding light to envelope him as he howled in pain. Sans couldn’t imagine what it must feel like to be disintegrated, but he really hoped it hurt like hell. Unfortunately, it doesn’t last long and the Blaster dissipates as a gust of wind carries the ice wolf’s ashes of to fuck knows where. Now it’s time to check on and chastise Papyrus.

Papyrus looks up at Sans with tears streaming down his face, and all of Sans resolve melts at the sight of his brother’s face, he has a giant crack running along his left eye socket vertically, with a small chip taken out just above where his eye socket would’ve normally ended. Sans rubbed the back of his skull and sighed softly smiling at his brother before helping him up. “C’mon Paps, let’s go back inside. I’m right here for ya, in fact why don’t we make spaghetti together huh?” Sans asks helping his shaken brother get back inside.

Thinking back on that day it was funny. He had every right to say ‘I told you so’, but he never did. Instead he called his brother by a nickname he hadn’t used since he was a toddler and offered to do something they hadn’t done together for years because it would make him happy. After that day Papyrus had changed, he started getting less friendly and would do anything his brother asked of him without question. Papyrus was no longer weak, he was actually pretty frigging tough, but he had nowhere as much power as Sans, though he hadn’t been a lab rat either so that was probably to be expected.

At any rate it was no surprise when he became Captain of the Royal Guard, he was far superior in strength, but nobody knew about that, after all, who would know about all the experiments the royal scientist subjected his own son to? Papyrus was the second strongest though, especially since their training sessions, he’d become even better than Undyne. 

Papyrus had been gung-ho about finding a Human ever since he heard about them. He wanted to capture one and show everyone what he was capable of, but more than that Sans knew that some part of him still wanted to be friends with things. Well, at least with the current situation nothing bad could happen. This Human… well how could he even begin to describe her? Kitty was anything and everything anybody would want her to be. She was obedient, learned quickly, eager to please, and, holy fuck, was she a nympho.

Just thinking about it caused a red glow to appear in his shorts, but he had to wait for Papyrus to get home before doing anything more with his new toy. He ran his tongue along his sharp teeth and growled anxiously as he waited for his brother to finish his rounds. Patience may be a virtue, but screw that noise, he would rather take what he wanted when he wanted it, he wasn’t good with waiting games.

He’d already finished getting Kitty ready. He’d bathed her, careful to keep her head above the water, as she was still unconscious, and then dried her off and even dressed her a bit. There was now two white cat ears clipped into her hair on the top of her head, hey he never said it was actual clothes. She’d remained asleep throughout the entire ordeal, though Sans really didn’t mind much the only thing he wanted her awake for was Papyrus’s arrival anyway.

The two were sitting on the couch, well Sans was sitting and Kitty was more or less lying down with her had nestled in his lap. Even he, the skeleton with a heart of stone, had to admit that the her small smile along with her cat ears made this pretty damn cute. Just then, she began to stir and Sans put on his poker face, which was his usual smile. Kitty yawned with a tiny squeak as she arched her back to stretch. “Since you’re awake now, I’m gonna go wait at the door for Papyrus. Be a good Kitty and stay here,” Sans said in his usual tone of voice as he lifted her off of him and left.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

You continue to lay on the couch, not wanting to move a single muscle, lest it upset your Master. **_What the hell did you just think?!_** He’d only fucked you once and you accepted him as your Master? Why? Because he kidnapped you and threatened violence? Maybe a little bit , but mostly it was because you were really sick and should have probably been in therapy for your fucking sexual desires.

You bite back all those thoughts growing tired of kinkshaming yourself. Yeah, you were a fucking demented little sick fucking nymphomaniac with a desire to be dominated, but continuing to tell yourself isn't going to change it. So instead you focus on a new accessory you felt on top of your head, you wouldn’t dare take it out but you could at least feel it to see an outline of what it was. Upon further inspection with your fingers the accessory appeared to be two clip on cat ears, you smiled that Sans had actually took the time to put these in your hair and in the right place.

You were worried about meeting Papyrus, you’d have to remember to say Master Papyrus and not just the name for starters, but what kind of monster was he? Was he like one of those you’d ran away from on the way here? Did he want to only hurt and destroy? Even if it was so, surely your Master wouldn’t allow him to harm you? Would he?

You shivered at the thought. No this was Master’s brother, of course he would enjoy you as much as Master did. You were very observant, a perk of being anti-social meant observing situations and figuring ways out of them, and could quickly figure out a way to please him. You were willing to do anything they asked of you, no matter how demeaning or untoward, you were their Kitty after all.

Suddenly, the door opened and there was a sudden rush of cold wind entering the house causing your nipples to harden. The couch faced away from the door so while Papyrus couldn’t see you you also couldn’t see him, but holy shit balls did you hear him!

**“BROTHER! WHERE WERE YOU?! I FINISHED MY ROUNDS AND THEN WENT TO YOUR STATION ONLY TO FIND IT EMPTY! HOW CAN I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, POSSIBLY KEEP UP MY IMAGE IF MY BROTHER IS SLACKING OFF!?”** Papyrus bellowed in a voice that was like if Skeletor and Slade had a love child, don’t ask how that’s possible or what it sounds like… it just does.

That somewhat deep and yet somehow comical voice makes you freeze up for a moment, what the hell could he look like?

“I have a surprise that I think you will enjoy. Plus, technically I did my job. But that’s besides the point, remember how ya said you wanted a cat?” Sans asked you could detect some excitement in his voice.

**“OH MY GOD SANS! DID YOU FIND A CAT?!”** Papyrus squealed.

You hold back a giggle as Sans replies. “Nope. But I think this’ll do just as well,” he chuckled. “C’mon she’s on the couch.”

You feel your chest tighten as your breathing stops, this was it, they were both coming over to the couch. You felt anxious and scared… and aroused. _Dammit._

You don’t have time to even start berating yourself as they come into your peripheral vision. Papyrus seems to notice you long before you notice him and he looks over to Sans as if silently asking permission for something. Sans just nods and suddenly you’re hoisted up into the hulking skeletons arms. Papyrus had long red gloves and a long flowing red scarf, he had a long crack on his left socket (as well as a small chip), his top was black with spiked shoulders (reminded you of a cartoon villain), he had a golden badge pinned on his chest, he had a red belt with a golden buckle, he had black pants and red heeled boots with black laces, overall you liked the way he looked… dangerous and dark. 

Papyrus was much taller than his brother, but also much skinnier. You didn’t mind either way, body shape didn’t matter to you so much as what the person could do to/ for you. Papyrus seemed to be gentler than his brother, but you couldn’t really tell that for certain yet.

Papyrus held you close to his chest and examined you closely. Just as you’d done with his brother you blushed redder than humanly possible, even though you’d just done far worse. **“SANS THIS IS A HUMAN!”** He exclaims.

“Yeah, but she isn’t like the ones you read about bro. I found her stumbling around outside the RUINS topless, eh heh, needless to say I got curious and well one thing lead to another. Long story short she’s our new pet, Kitty,” Sans replies nonchalantly.

Papyrus nods to signify his understanding before unceremoniously dumping you back onto the couch. You land with a plop before adjusting your body to look at the two brothers. “Well, go on bro, she won’t bite, unless you want her to,” Sans said with a smirk.

**“I-I AM JUST NOT SURE ABOUT THIS. I MEAN WHAT IF I HURT HER? SHE IS SO TINY,”** Papyrus states an orange blush creeping up to his cheek bones.

You almost giggle at how cute he is. Aw, he was afraid of hurting you. Maybe if you gave him a little encouragement it would help. You smile brightly and look towards him. “I’ll be okay, Master Papyrus,” you say, almost forgetting the last bit. “It takes a lot to hurt me, and even then I’m still fine.”

You try to make your voice sound sexy, but probably failed miserably. You could see a very smug and pleased look on Sans face as he turned to Papyrus. “See Paps? She is our pet now and wants to make us feel good. Kitty has been a very good girl so far and I know she’ll just adore you,” Sans said.

You can see Papyrus trying to decide if he really should do this for a good solid minute before he came over to you. Sans brought a chair into the room so he could watch and make sure his brother was safe. Not that he thought you would do anything, but he was always paranoid. You had your top half on the arm of the couch and your hips were slightly lifted upwards to allow a better angle. 

You were a little wet already from all the waiting but were very glad when Papyrus took off his gloves and carefully proceeded to rub around your entrance and clit. He seemed to be interested in learning what you liked best as when he found a particular spot, like your clit, where you would moan he would focus on trying to perfect his technique there, trying to find the right pace and pressure for maximum pleasure. 

When he pushed two fingers into your, now wet and inviting, entrance you gasped from the sudden sensation of something being inside you. Papyrus seemed just as flustered as you by this point, his cheek bones a bright orange as he moved his boney digits in and out of you. You began to mewl, thinking you should get into your new role a bit more, as he added a third finger. The stretching of your walls around his bones felt amazing, you could feel nearly every ridge and bump as he pushed in and out of you.

You could swear you felt Sans’s eyes boring a hole through you as he watched every single event unfold. You briefly wonder if he likes what he sees before Papyrus removes his hand entirely from you, eliciting a whine at the loss of stimulation from you. The whine quickly turned into a high pitched moan as he dragged his tongue across your slit. You can hear Sans chuckling from his chair but you could care less at the moment as Papyrus pushed his tongue into you and rubbed against your walls. 

You began panting, holy fuck, this was good, it wasn’t rough but you could deal with that. You felt heat begin to pool in your lower abdomen the sensation causing you to mewl as Papyrus pushed his tongue even deeper within you. The heat rose and began to build in intensity as his tongue moved inside you in ways that wouldn’t be humanly possible, but fuck humans and their limits you are really preferring the _bone zone_ right now.

As the heat peaked and you arched upwards in utter bliss. You twitched a bit involuntarily from the aftershocks as Papyrus continued to lap at your folds for a few more moments before withdrawing. Your heart rises in your throat from fear as you hear Sans get up from his chair. You try and move to look up at your Master, but your held down firmly by his magic. What’s going on? Did you do something wrong?

“Tsk tsk, I thought you had better manners than that Kitty,” Sans scolded his voice harsh and emphasizing his point with a hard smack on your ass. “You need permission from your owner before you can cum.”

**_Oh, fuck,_ ** he hadn’t said that was a rule, but now that you think back on it he had been adamant on getting his permission to cum last time. You realized with a sickening feeling in the pit of your stomach that this meant you were in trouble, this meant punishment. You tried to open your mouth to apologize to your Master, but it was held shut by his magic as well.

“You were doing so well too,” he said before striking you on your ass again even harder. “Kitty, you know you have to be punished now, but since it wasn’t me you didn’t get permission from I won’t be the one giving it to you.”

Papyrus had been quiet since Sans had gotten up and was standing next to the couch waiting to be told what to do. You would shiver if any part of you could move at the present moment in time, but you couldn’t so instead you silently wonder what the hell is going to happen.

You hear muttering above you and are straining to try and hear what they are saying, but before you could make out anything Papyrus’s gigantic frame is looming over you and Sans’ magic has gone. You swallow hard as you feel something long and hard pressed against your inner thigh. Papyrus grabbed your hips tightly in his skeletal hand, tight enough you were sure to bruise later, and positioned himself above you.

His member was coated lightly in something slimy you noted as he pushed his hips forward, **_wait a minute he’s going to-!_** You couldn’t even finish your own damn thought as his member pushed between your cheeks and forced its way past the sensitive ring of muscles, stretching it to the point of tearing having not been prepared in the least for it other than some minor lubrication on his end. Your face was in a silent scream as tears streamed down your face, fuck this hurt, it burned, it felt raw and he gave you no time to adjust before moving.

He began thrusting in and out of your ass slowly and deeply, making the pain last as long as possible, and every few thrusts feeling like it was tearing something within you. After a bit it began to feel okay, it still hurt, a lot, but there was enough pleasure behind it that you could ignore most of the searing pain. That is until he began thrusting hard and fast, the pleasure lessened for the most part after that for a good while. The pain did eventually get manageable and it became quite pleasurable.

Man you were a fucking slut, this was a punishment and you were enjoying it towards the end. His thrusts became erratic and less focused as he began to pant, and you swore you could hear some soft ‘nyeh’s coming from him. With one final thrust he hilted inside your ass and filled you to the brim with his cum. It kind of tingled somewhat painfully, you assumed from the roughness and tearing, but you didn’t mind too much, kinky bitch. 

Lesson learned, ‘ask to cum’ or you get fucked in the ass, _literally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for your nice comments! :*) It really helps! I'm trying to get back into writing so I don't know how often I'll be updating right now... day to day is kinda a flip of the coin as to how I feel. Anyway I love you all^^
> 
> Also if you like this Chapter please comment.


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings and shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp*  
> No Smut! :O   
> Alright, so yeah this is more plot.... no smut in this whatsoever, but I will write another smut Chapter for this later on in the week! ;)  
> So I hope you all enjoy even though it is all just plot! Oh and HOLY SHITBALLS 174 FUCKING KUDOS!!!!! :D :D :D :D *dies*  
> Enjoy!

How long has it been? Weeks? Months? Hell if you know, there was no night and day cycle in the Underground so you were stuck with no way of telling the time passing. Not that it mattered anymore, you were just a fuck toy now, your Master’s sexual plaything, and you loved every second of it. No longer did you kinkshame yourself, it was a pointless pursuit anyway, all that would accomplish is making you more aware of your situation, and right now you were fine in living your fantasy. 

Well, you supposed it was more of a reality than actual reality at this point. After all, anyone on the outside looking in would see a prisoner being abused in every conceivable way and that is technically what you were, but your reality was very different from that. Your reality was much less sinister and more or less symbiotic instead of parasitic. You were their pet Kitty, that was beyond question, and your pleasure was derived from theirs. Meaning you put your Master and Papyrus first and foremost, and it gave you pleasure knowing that you could please them in such ways.

You liked to watch their reactions and see what worked best on either brother and you would alter your techniques to fit their specific preferences. It was all rather scientific in a way, performing an experiment, observing the results, but what would you know about science? You weren’t in any scientific profession on the Surface and hadn’t particularly excelled in the subject. Here you are getting off track again, you should be devoting every moment of your free time to thinking about your Master and his brother.

After that first initial hiccup on your part things had gone along smoothly. You hadn’t had to be punished since then, and you had even earned the privilege to sleep with Master, though mostly you think it is because he was getting tired of having to go over to the shed every single morning to deal with his desires. Speaking of which, you were in his bed right now laying awake after a particularly rough evening, body peppered with bruises and your neck with a particularly nasty scar from a bite he’d healed earlier.

You had taken a shower after the ‘activities’ as per usual, only he had joined you and insisted upon cleaning you himself. Not that you minded it, you enjoyed Master’s attention, especially when he was gentle and affectionate as it was so different to his usual demeanor. 

Now here you were, naked, save your leather collar with the golden tag, body pressed up against your Master’s, feeling his warmth against yours. There was a cover over you as it got quite chilly down here during the ‘night’, and his bony arm wrapped around your waist to pull you close to him. You had gotten used to the warm and somewhat tingly feeling of his magic as you were pressed against him. It had become…. calming, and you almost wondered if you could manage to get to sleep without it anymore. You suppose it would be similar to when a city person tries to sleep in utter silence for the first time.

The constant, rhythmic, almost indetectable hum of Master’s magic in his chest is like the most alluring and softest of lullabies. It always stilled your thoughts and calmed you. It even helped alleviate the pain from tonight’s endeavours. 

Whether it was right or wrong, you did not care, whether you would be judged for it, you did not mind. You loved Master. You would never tell him though, unless he asked or commanded you to. Not because you wished to hide anything from him, but because you were not certain of his response. You were their pet after all, nothing more and nothing less, and pets did love their owners unconditionally, it was one of the many reasons people had them. However, this feeling was beyond mindless devotion or companionship, you would spend the hours that you were alone pacing and craving Master’s touch, not even in a sexual way. You loved the soft words he’d speak to you whenever he deemed your behaviour particularly satisfactory, you craved the way he’d stroke your hair gently at night, you adored the moments he nuzzled his face against your skin, and of course you enjoyed the sexual activities as well, but that is something of a more kinky nature than what you were meaning to purvey.

Was it wrong to love your captor? Honestly, this phrase has been way overused but it fits perfectly in your situation, if it is wrong you don’t want to be right. It made you feel more alive than you ever had on the Surface, it gave your pathetic excuse of an existence a purpose, and quite frankly you would rather die than be spirited away from your Master at this point. You _belonged_ to **_him_** , and whether others could or would ever try to understand that was irrelevant. 

You were truly happy _here_ , in your Master’s strong embrace, with the hum of his magic making your eyes droop. You smile a weak, but true, smile before letting your eyes close completely. This was all you could have ever wanted and more, it was perfect, and it was yours. You drift away into your own peaceful, dreamless sleep and are content.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Sans only appeared to be asleep, in truth he always felt better falling asleep after Kitty, it was just a precaution, albeit a most likely unnecessary one, but he wanted to make sure she wouldn’t try and run when he was asleep. Not that Kitty had given him any reason to believe that she would, on the contrary, she seemed to be very content. Sans would never get this human, he kidnapped her, abused her, raped her, and yet, her she was snuggling up against him and drifting off to sleep in his grasp, showing complete trust and devotion both in equal measures. **_What the hell?!_**

He could beat the ever living shit out of her and she would still come back like a moth to a flame. It wasn’t just the pain she was attracted to though, no Sans knew she treasured his…. weaker moments more than all of the others combined. Some of these moments were planned, a reward for her, but others…. well Sans didn’t know how or why they happened. Sometimes, he would do things that surprised even him, but of course he would play it off like he meant it all along.

Like tonight for instance, the rather rough sex was always on his agenda, but showering with Kitty and cleaning her, no _insisting_ on cleaning her so that she couldn’t say no. That…. that was not a part of his plans. Still, he loved the smooth feel of her flesh under his fingers as he soaped her up. He was thorough with her as always when he did such things and it took every ounce of willpower he had not to jump her bones right then and there. He tried to convince himself it wasn’t to give her a rest or out of some form of pity for his pet, it was because he didn’t want to have to clean her again.

Quite some time had passed since that day he first saw her stumbling around the forest topless, and he was starting to worry it was beginning to affect him. He had begun to notice little things at first, like checking up on her in the middle of the night, feeling the ever so tiniest bit of guilt when he went too far during sex, or even a twinge of jealousy when his brother received what he deemed to be too much attention. Of course, he was more than happy to make Papyrus feel good by sharing Kitty, but he still wanted her to know he was her true Master and he was quite possessive. Papyrus, for the most part, seemed to understand him and would back off whenever his emotions would flair. In truth, Papyrus was more than happy to just let Sans do as he wished, Papyrus preferred to do other things with the human.

Papyrus would pet her head for hours on end, completely content, as he talked to her about today’s patrol, his puzzles, Undyne, King Asgore, basically everything. And Kitty would listen, only commenting every once in awhile to add her own bits to the conversation, though they usually weren’t very articulate or lengthy, it was nice to hear her speak, without having to be told to do so. During these conversations, Sans would be sitting on the couch with them, but he would be pretending to watch whatever ridiculous show was on the one channel the Underground had. 

Of course, Sans had never been one for talking anyway, so his presence didn’t add or subtract to the situation, and besides that, he really didn’t want to leave Kitty alone with anyone not even his brother. Again, it was stupid and he knew it, but he wouldn’t let her out of his sight from the moment he came home to the moment he left. Even then he would routinely check on her using his magic, not taking shortcuts but more like astral projection. 

When he came home sometimes he would find her asleep in his room, curled up in a kind of ball and clutching his pillow, other times she would be waiting at the door patiently. The moment his pupils saw her though, they lit up, she was just too cute and anxious. ** _What the hell is happening?!_** Here he, the most powerful and, once upon a time, evil skeleton in the entire Underground, and he is losing his composure over some human.

Sans growled in frustration as he glanced at the sleeping figure pressed up against his frame. Was she a human though? All of those books that every monster had read about humans said they were unfeeling, war loving, maniacal beasts. This, obedient, small, weak, soft, sex-crazed creature before you was meant to be the ultimate enemy? No, she was different, it had been shown time and time again that she either lacked the ability or desire to destroy them. 

Kitty was something special and he was happy to have found her before some other monster killed her and stole her SOUL. It would have been such a waste of a good little pet.

Sans ran his skeletal fingers through Kitty’s hair as he thought about just how much of a good little pet she’d been. True, she’d had that one faux pas, but since then she’d been as good as gold or better. It was really quite surprising, he would have never expected this kind of behavior from anybody, much less a human. Yet, here she was, obeying every command and putting herself on display for him and him alone. 

A smug look crossed his face as he thought about that. Yes, Kitty was _**his**_ , and would _always_ be **_his_**. He **_owned_** her, body and SOUL, and nobody else would ever know what that would be like. The thought of something being utterly and truly his was more arousing than anything Sans had ever experienced before. Something about true ownership and domination appealed to him far more than anything else he could conceive.

Maybe that was why it was beginning to get to him, because the mere thought was so enticing. So perhaps the actual physical and tangible ownership of Kitty was simply too much for him to handle? Maybe it was changing him, but he didn’t know if he wanted it to stop. He was far too deep into this to back out now and besides that he didn’t want to. If that meant that he had to change then so be it.

Sans closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him. Since he had begun sleeping with Kitty his nightmares had nearly stopped entirely and he was no longer afraid of closing his eyes for fear of what images may appear before him. He wondered if it was her body heat against his, the rhythm of her heartbeat, or her merely her presence at his side that caused this phenomenon. Whatever it was Sans was appreciative for it and didn’t know if he could get to sleep without her ever again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! I hope this was enjoyable even if it wasn't all sensual and in your face smutty goodness XD


	5. Soft Kitty Warm Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit o.o I am speechless 218 KUDOS and 26 BOOKMARKS?! That's frigging epic!
> 
> I hope this Chapter is satisfactory..... I'm sorry I didn't have it out sooner though, things have been really bad around here for me, but it's okay.
> 
> Anyway enjoy all :)!

You were lying mostly on Papyrus with your legs curled up on your chest, while Master sat at the opposite end of the couch and watched television as usual. Well, you knew he was mostly watching you and his brother, it was pretty cute honestly, to see him get jealous. However, he was fine with you keeping Papyrus company, as it really seemed to make Papyrus so happy, but Master was always present whenever you were with Papyrus regardless of the circumstances. Once he’d even interrupted you two while you were fucking, you don’t think you’d ever seen anyone so mad before. Since then, you and Papyrus stuck to these long talks, which were very nice and let you get to know him, and to a certain extent Master, better as well as relax. 

You loved the way Papyrus petted you, it was a soft and gentle touch so light that you could barely register it. It was a sensation close to that of a feather running along your skin, save for the ticklishness that ensues afterwards, and it was very easy to just get lost in the feeling while he rambled on. Even with the petting though you were still an incredible listener, it was one of your only good traits on the Surface, and you would memorize every minute detail of every little thing he talked about without fail. Sometimes you would even add a comment to let him know you were following along with the conversation and also make him feel like you really did care about what he was saying.

After spending so long, you’d given up trying to figure out exactly how long, down here you had learned that Papyrus was really just a big softie underneath his tough exterior. He had been hardened by this world and what it had done to him, so he became the Great and Terrible Papyrus Captain of the Royal Guard. You couldn’t blame him for it, he also felt like he owed it to his brother to show him he could do something with his life, Papyrus had told you this when, for whatever reason, Master had left you two for a brief period of time to go do something. It was kind of sad actually, Master never gave him any praise or showed affection to him, but you supposed that was because that’s how the world forced the two to grow up. 

Today had been a particularly hard day for Papyrus, as the second in command, an Undyne, was visiting make sure everything was up to par. Papyrus tensed up a bit during the story as he told about how this was routine and normally she would stay at their house for the night afterwards, but that he managed to get her to rent a room at the Inn by telling her they were renovating at the moment and couldn’t take in anybody. You could tell by the way his hands shook he was worried about your safety, aww he’s so sweet, and when he confirms it you just smile up at him and nuzzle your head against his hand.

**“I’M JUST GLAD THAT AFTER TOMORROW SHE’LL BE BACK AT THE CAPITOL AND I WON’T BE FORCED TO LIE TO ANYBODY ANYMORE!”** Papyrus finished with a sigh.

You nod understandingly. It was hard to lie to someone you considered a friend. You felt bad that he had to go through all of this for you. You weren’t really worth all of this effort.

**“I WAS WORRIED SHE WOULDN’T BELIEVE ME! BUT LUCKILY SANS CAME AROUND AT THAT TIME AND SAVED THE DAY! MY BROTHER IS SO COOL!”** Papyrus exclaims.

You look towards Master who is looking away from you two. “Whatever you say bro,” he mutters.

Papyrus looks like he was just complimented, and that only made you feel sorrier for him. Maybe… maybe somehow you could get Master to lighten up on him a little. Of course, you knew it wasn’t your place to tell Master what to do no never, ever, but you just mean maybe you could tell him about some things and what you think. From there let him decide, you were his pet true, but you also had a responsibility to Papyrus, and you just couldn’t let this go.

You hadn’t noticed that Papyrus had stopped petting you until he started back up again without warning and you did something rather startling to both you and the brothers, you had purred. As Papyrus’s hand made it’s way across and down your head and hair you let out a deep audible purr that might as well have been a nuke in the dead quiet room. Immediately you stopped the offending sound before you could embarrass yourself further, your face had flushed with heat and you looked down at the floor.

Before anybody could say anything that sweet instrumental song began to emanate from the television, you had grown to recognize this as the signal of the end of the daily broadcast, it was a way to signal curfew (which you didn’t know the time of anyway). The melody itself was accompanied by the robot, who starred in all the shows down here, waving and ‘blowing kisses’, though you are not sure how a rectangle is supposed to accomplish this. You liked how the song was calm and sweet, even if it really didn’t match with the way this world was, it was a nice way to end the day.

Master grabbed you up off of his brother, it was rather easy from the position you were in, and began carrying you up the stairs without a word. You kept your eyes down, not wanting to look up and see him glaring down at you, and hoped that he wasn’t upset over the whole purring thing. It was something you couldn’t have controlled, and hell, you didn’t even know you could purr like that. You guessed that since you were getting deeper and deeper into the role of being their Kitty it was something subconscious, but you weren’t a doctor or a psychologist so what the hell would you know?

At any rate, the _absolute last thing_ you _ever_ wanted to do in this world was upset Master. As he unceremoniously dropped you onto the mattress in his room you dared to glance up at him. For a split second your eyes met and you could tell he was upset, but the moment was gone as quickly as it came as he turned and walked away to shut the door. As the door shut the only light that remained was the soft red glow coming from his pupils. 

You felt only remotely comforted by his magic as he settled into bed next to you and covered both of you while also pulling you close to him. His grip was tighter than usual and his magic seemed…. agitated? Maybe it was just your imagination but you could swear you felt a difference in the way his magic was feeling at this moment compared to the other nights you’d spent next to him. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


Sans didn’t get it. What did his brother have that he didn’t? Why would Kitty talk to Papyrus and not him? And why the hell did she purr when Papyrus pet her but not when he did?! Was he not good enough? Well, whatever it was, Kitty was still **_his_** and **_his_ ** alone, and not even Papyrus could take that away. 

He wasn’t even sure _why_ he cared so much. It wasn’t like she was flaunting all over him, but it still hurt, heh, he was turning into such a fucking pansy. He didn’t need her, he didn’t need anybody, he was fine on his own.

Looking at the body he held so tightly against his own, he knew that he was lying to himself. He needed Kitty, just as she needed him. Well, maybe not _exactly_ the same considering she was under the threat of having her SOUL taken away if she was left to fend for herself, but in a less direct sense. She had become an outlet for him, even if he didn’t talk to her about his issues, she still was there for him and helped him in any way she could. Without that outlet Sans was sure he’d have gone insane.

Truth be told, when he had found her, he was close to the breaking point himself. She was the only thing keeping him from going over the edge. Maybe that’s why he got jealous so easily, or maybe he was crazy. All Sans knew for sure was that she was important to him. He wouldn’t go as far as to say he loved her or anything…. not yet, but he did have feelings for her.

That’s when she wriggled around a bit to face him. “Master, are you okay?”

He knew she meant well, but within his jealousy fueled anger it was taken as an insult, like rubbing salt in a wound. “No, I’m not ‘okay’! Do you know why?!” He asks almost growling.

She shakes her head and he loses all composure. With swiftness that one wouldn’t believe possible for the big-boned skeleton he was straddling her and had his hands around her throat pressing downward just enough to cut off airflow. **_“I. O w n. Y o u.”_** He hisses harshly pressing down a little more. “Yet, you throw yourself all over Papyrus! And tonight! What was that?! Do I have to remind you what your place is?!”

His left eye is engulfed in fiery red magic now and his grin is positively mortifying. He releases his grip on her throat and she gasps for air while he shuffles hurriedly out of his clothes. “Master I-” “Don’t speak. The only noises I want to hear coming out of that pretty little mouth are begs and moans,” he cuts off harshly.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


You were right, he was upset. _Clearly._ He flipped you over on your stomach and using a mixture of brute force and his magic, made you get into doggy style. “There we go, this is how a filthy animal should be fucked,” he growls from above you.

Holy shit, was it wrong to be turned on right now? You were upset that he was upset, but damn his words, his voice, his touch, it was all too much. He raked the tips of his bony fingers along your sides, taking pleasure in the whimpers that followed. 

He teases your opening with one finger before delving in, his mouth next to your neck while you mewled. He chuckled at you before adding another finger and nibbling at your neck with his impossibly pointy teeth, making the flesh turn red and feel tender. 

You whimper and mewl as he continues to finger and bite you, the flames of your core burning hotter and hotter, but knowing that you could not cum from just this stimulation. When your sex feels like it is on fire from desire and you cannot stand a moment more of this torturous pleasure and blissful pain from the scratching of his teeth on your sensitive flesh you finally crack and decide to beg. 

“Master please!” You cry out pitifully causing him to completely stop his activities while he looked down at you.

He used his magic to force you to turn your head so you could, and did, look up at him. His smile was wide and his left eye seemed brighter. “Please? Please what?” He asked tauntingly. “Tell Master what you want, and maybe if you ask nicely he’ll give it to you.”

You felt utterly humiliated, completely dominated, and, oh so aroused. He was toying with you, and you knew it, but damn if you didn’t love it. “Please Master, please I want you to fuck me,” you plead pathetically.

“I am fucking you,” he taunts and moves his fingers in and out of you. “Or do you want it with something in particular?”

You moan and bite your lower lip. “Please Master, I want you to fuck me with your cock!” You almost shriek from desperation.

He chuckles darkly before positioning himself. “Alright, since you asked so nicely pet, Master is going to fill your needy hole,” he replies before thrusting in all the way to the base.

You make a noise between a cry of pain and a moan, but there was no way to describe how amazing it felt. You supposed it was the magic that made your nerves light up and make you acutely aware of every minute sensation, but whatever it was no matter how often you had sex with Master it was always indescribably pleasurable. His hands are positioned on the bed by either side of your head to hold himself up while he pistoned into you.

“You like that don’t you slut? You like your Master’s cock in your tight, wet pussy don’t you?” He asks before raking his tongue up and down your neck where the skin was still agitated.

You moan lewdly, his words turning your core into a blazing inferno of desire that could only be quenched by him. “Yes, Master. Kitty loves your cock ramming her pussy,” you reply through moans and mewls.

Master seems to like this response as he sped up his thrusting, each thrust going balls deep into you. “Good, because _this_ is all **_mine_** ,” he growls. “I’ve got a little surprise for you.”

Before you could ask what it was you felt it. It was gradual, but noticeable. His dick was growing and expanding within you, filling you in a way that you’d never even imagined before. It hurt, but with that pain came pleasure and you were loving every second your walls were being stretched to their limit and he delved deeper. 

It wasn’t long before his tip hit your cervix and you thought he would continue thrusting into you, but all you felt was a pressure build. Suddenly, with a built up force, he lurched forward inside you and slammed past the barrier. **FUCK!** Your eyes are clouded with tears as your face contorted into a silent scream of pain. It was by far the worst pain you had ever felt, and yet… somehow you liked it and as it subsided found yourself not only relishing in sweet relief, but also feeling a bit disappointed by the loss.

At any rate you were glad when he stopped growing inside you. Of course, he’d only stopped because he’d hit the back of your womb, but at least that part was over.

Master lifted you up to sit in his lap, all the while still inside you. He gave you a toothy kiss, which you returned with your own soft one, and his tongue begged entrance at your lips which you happily granted. You didn’t quite know how to describe the way your tongues moved against each other, it was a lot like dancing, it was precise, quick, and strong. His ghostly appendage led yours through the movements and remained a constant companion throughout the dance. 

After a minute or so of kissing, he pulled back leaving a trail of saliva between you two that broke almost immediately. He examined your body and how it looked, with the new little bulge appearing below your navel. You couldn’t help but look too and feel your face flush, the look he was giving you was one of complete want.

“I like the way you look right now pet,” he says, somewhere between a praise and a growl. 

He then uses his magic to maneuver you back into the doggy position before he begins to move again. He makes short, hard thrusts that hit the back of your womb causing you to cry out loudly from the intense pain and pleasure. Tears are falling down steadily as he continues the assault.

He speeds up, pulling out further and not always hilting with each thrust. He begins to pant and you feel his tongue on your shoulder as he leans against you. He was getting close, and truth be told so were you. There was so much stimulation, he rubbed everywhere inside you and it was beginning to boil over.

So when he began thrusting like a madman and you felt the familiar sensation of magic pressing on your clit, you couldn’t take it. You plunged headlong into the most intense orgasm you’d ever had. Your velvet walls tightened around him as you came hard and fast. You could hear him grunt at the constriction, but he continued thrusting sporadically as he ventured ever closer to his own peak.

With one final thrust he came with an audible moan. You were surprised that, despite the size, Master still had the same amount of cum as usual, what didn’t surprise you was the immense empty feeling you had inside you when he dissipated. 

Both of you fell asleep rather quickly after that, being exhausted and physically stressed. You were still up against Master though, and he still held you tightly, some things don’t change no matter the circumstances, and you were completely fine with that.

  
  


**“UNDYNE YOU CAN’T JUST GO IN MY BROTHER’S ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION!”** You hear Papyrus shout from the doorway.

“Like hell I can’t! You two have been lying to me! First, you started avoiding questions and now you keep me out of your house?! What are you hiding in here?!” You freeze as the door gets kicked down by a burly fish woman with a red ponytail and one eye.

You quickly glance around, Master is already at the foot of the bed standing in front of you with his left eye flaming. “Yo Undyne, don’tcha know it’s rude to come into someone’s house uninvited?”

You see a red spear materialize in the air and are frozen with fear. “Sans is that a human?!” She shouts baring her sharp fangs.

“Her name’s Kitty.” _**“SANS! IS. IT. A. HUMAN?”**_  She asks voice louder than Papyrus, somehow.

“Yea so what? This has nothing to do with you!” “Nothing to do with- Sans. This has everything to do with me! We only need one more SOUL to break the BARRIER and return to the Surface. You can’t keep her for yourself and say to hell with the rest of us!” Undyne replies heatedly.

“Try me.”

That’s when a spear came whirring through the air and missed you by a hair, and that’s when all hell broke loose. You ran, you didn’t know where to, but you ran. She was going to fucking **kill** you. So here you were out in the snow, ass naked, freezing to death, and running for your life. Your gold tag bouncing up and down as you strode hard and fast, fuck you didn’t know what to do. Then you realized something else, **_HOLY FUCK I BROKE RULE NUMBER FOUR!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! I am kinda worried about this Chapter... since it was hectic while I was working on it. Anyway I love to read and respond!


	6. Warning: Dog Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dogamy has some serious issues with Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Holy shit... you guys go ga-ga for this stuff 263 FRIGGING KUDOS... I really hope this Chapter is okay, I kinda worked on it with no sleep and a splitting headache but I really wanted to get it in. I may re-do it in the near future but for now enjoy! :)

You ran through the small town of Snowdin, it was the only pathway you could go and every monster pretty much ran for cover once they saw the behemoth of a fish woman behind you who was constantly chucking spears at you. You heard Sans shouting and hear shouting, but didn’t listen, or rather couldn’t as the pounding of your heart in your ears was too loud to make out anything. You’d gotten quite far when you noticed that there was no longer any spears being chucked at you, so you dared to glance over your shoulder. Sure enough Undyne was nowhere to be seen, but neither was Sans.

You were about to stop for a rest, surely you could afford to breathe for a bit before going onward, but then you ran headlong into something large and sturdy and fell flat on your naked ass in the snow. 

“Well, well, what have we here?” A voice that sounded raspy and dark inquired from above you.

Whoever this was, wore a black robe with the hood up to obscure their face, and they held a long battle axe in one hand similar to the way one would hold a walking stick. You could tell that it was a type of animal from the huge white paw with black pads and claws that held the axe, most likely a dog? Did they have dogs in the Underground? Dogs that could talk?

It was then it bent down on one knee and you were face to muzzle with the beast. He grabbed at your tag with his other paw, you just sat in the snow freezing and looking up into its eyes trying to figure out what it was thinking. Suddenly, after flipping over the tag the thing grabs you by the hair and pulls you up, causing you to cry out in pain. What the hell?  
“Property of Sans, huh?” The dog creature asks roughly.

You have the feeling that this person/ thing, may not have the best relationship with Sans. It drops you abruptly and you fall onto your knees before managing to stand up. Before you can do anything else though the creature hooks a leash onto your collar. **_Who the hell carries around a leash?!_**

As if to answer he says, “never know when a good leash may come in handy. I also have a choke collar.”

Fuck that’s weird, but so fucking hot. You mentally chastise yourself for getting aroused in a situation like this as you get dragged off into the snowy environment to who the hell knows where.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Sans stood over Undyne’s unconscious form and wondered what to do now. She knew about Kitty, he couldn’t just kill her, it’d raise to many questions, and he couldn’t let her go off scot free because then she would tell everyone. Right now he decided chaining her in magic proof chains and keeping her locked up in the shed would have to work. Besides, he had more pressing matters to deal with, like actually finding Kitty. 

The fact that she had broken a rule really was the _least_ of his concerns right now, all that mattered was that she was safe, relatively speaking. Sans didn’t blame her for running, hell, he was actually happy she didn’t just sit there and make it easy for Undyne to kill her.

But now there was a greater worry. Sans, well, he wasn’t the most popular monster in the Underground, and there would be some monsters who would give their SOUL up for the chance to get back at him. This meant that Kitty was in danger, not only from being ass naked in the cold, but from monsters who would hurt her to hurt him. Of course, it would be more like hurting or killing someone’s dog for them, because there was no way monsters could ever truly care about humans right? Except Sans did care. He cared a lot more than he would like to admit.

She was the only thing he’d cared about besides his brother, and now she was somewhere in the Underground, which was full of monsters who had vendettas against him for one thing or another. Now Sans wasn’t going to try and justify any of what he did, some of it was just because he could, he killed just to show he could, but he’d be damned if he was going to let Kitty pay for his sins. **_Everything was so much easier when he didn’t give a shit._**

Sans knew she was running out of town and towards the RUINS door the last time he saw her. So she could be anywhere in between, fuck this was going to be difficult. He left Papyrus to tie up Undyne and began the search for her. “I swear I’ll fucking _kill_ anyone who touches her,” Sans mutters darkly to himself.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

You’re pushed into a sentry station that says ‘His’, so the monster that has you is a male, great. Interestingly enough, even though the station has a whole side open to the elements, it remains warm on the inside. You just assume it’s some type of magic, for which you’re very thankful as you begin to warm up and gain feeling back in your extremities. The monster sets his axe to the side and removes his robe deftly.

He, and yes you see the sheath of the dog monster along his underbelly so you are certain, is broad and tall, making you feel insignificant in comparison. His fur is pure white and his eyes are a dark brown so rich they almost appear black, his hair, if you could call it that, was styled upwards, and his ears flopped down either side of his head. You would find him quite majestic, if you weren’t scared shitless right now.

“Do you know why I brought you here, ‘Kitty’?” He asks voice less raspy and more honeyed.

You shake your head as he closes the distance between you. The shack is already small and with his body so close to yours you feel caged in. “Well, it’s all rather simple my dearest. You are important to Sans, not just because you belong to him, no that was enough for me to take you in and of itself, but your SOUL shows that you have bonded. Intentionally or not, you have made such an impact on each other that your SOULs have taken on parts of each other. In layman's terms they are marked, or at least yours is, and since it is very rare for one SOUL to react while another remains dormant I am willing to bet his is as well,” he continues.

“How can you tell?” You ask confusedly. You were confused about most of what he just said, but how he would be able to know anything about your SOUL is beyond you.

“I have a unique sense of smell, I can smell the SOULs of people. Each scent is unique, but sometimes two scents combine. I know Sans scent, and I can smell it on you,” he replies simply before looping your leash to a peg on the wall.

He then begins to rummage around in a box in the corner of the shack, making you increasingly nervous. “But why does this matter?” You ask.

He laughs gruffly before replying. “Because I too had someone who was very important to me once upon a time. She was the most beautiful canine in the entire world, and she was the only one who understood my…. unique tastes. One day we were patrolling as usual and Sans came along,” he stopped for a bit. “He killed her.”

He grabs an O-ring gag from the box and you immediately see where this is going. Your eyes are wide and you try and struggle, but ultimately it’s no use as he forces the strap around your head and secures the gag. “To insure that you won’t bite,” he stated before going back to the box to rummage again.

“No, not only did he kill her, he _violated_ her. All because he could, because he was stronger than us, well now I have the opportunity to return the favor,” he  growls bringing over some rope, lubrication, and a dildo. 

Your eyes are wide in fear, he is going to rape and kill you. You didn’t want any of this, you may be a nympho, but this felt so _wrong_. You wanted Master to come and save you from this hell, _and maybe use some of this stuff on you_ … fuck you had problems.

He ties your hands behind your back, the rope digging into your wrists a little, and then sets the lube and toy down on the wooden floor before unhooking the leash from your collar and placing you in a very familiar position on the floor with your ass in the air. However, this time you were holding your torso up with your elbows.

“But I’m not a complete monster, so I will try and make this enjoyable for you as well,” he says softly. 

You’re shaking, this isn’t right, this feels completely and utterly wrong in every sense of the word. Yet, your core was somehow missing the memo as you could feel it grow hotter and more moist with every passing second. For the first time in a long time, you felt ashamed, ashamed of how nearly anything could turn you on no matter how wrong or degrading, ashamed of being a nympho, just ashamed of being you.

You didn’t have long to dwell on this as you felt a digit being pushed passed your tight, sensitive ring of muscles. It was rough and slick and you could feel his claw, but luckily it wasn’t sharp and felt more uncomfortable than painful. Still, tears began to fall slowly, you were getting aroused… you shouldn’t be getting aroused! Why wasn’t Master here yet?

You’re whimpering pitifully and the bastard has the nerve to fucking stroke your back and coo to you as if it would help. After a few moments of him stretching and slicking your rectum, he grabs the pink dildo. You note that it is around six inches and of usual girth, which you’re thankful for as you didn’t think you could handle another Papyrus in there. Still, as he pushed through the tight ring you cried out in pain, he did it far too fast and far too hard. 

The dildo apparently had a knot at the end that you hadn’t noticed, and it was holding the fucker in place. Suddenly, you felt vibrations coming from it, and you wanted to rip it out. The intense and strange new sensation in such a sensitive and unusual area of your body was causing your core to heat up faster and faster. You did not want to give this literal son of a bitch the satisfaction of making you unravel, but your body was betraying you.

“Now, let’s see if that pretty little mouth can be useful hmm?” He taunts coming around in front of you.

_**Holy shit, red rocket!** _ It was like the sheath had vanished and was replaced by this reddish pink penis that was covered in, was it pre? You didn’t know what it was, but this thing was wet, it looked like a giant worm. **_Oh god, that was going in your mouth!_**

It took everything you had in you not to throw up as he lined up with the O-ring and thrusted forward. You gag as it hits the back of your throat, this thing was a lot less solid than Sans and tasted a lot saltier too. You feel the wetness on your cheeks from your tears smear from his fur in your face as he fucked your mouth. You hoped that he would finish soon and that maybe you’d be given a rest, and Master would find you, even though you were worried about what he was going to do about you running away you had always meant to go back.

You loved Master, that much was true and had remained so, and now you’ve learned he has some sort of feelings for you? At least if this monster dog was anything to go by. If it was true, you knew that he wasn’t wasting time in looking for you, and he would be here soon. But how would he feel seeing you like this? Your body betraying you and giving into this beast’s desires? Would he even want you after that?

The dog pulled out of your mouth and removed the gag so that you could rest your jaw. “Your mouth was so warm and wet, I bet your pussy will be even better,” he says huskily before going around to your back.

“No please, no!” You beg pathetically and squirm a bit under his weight.

He growls dangerously and bites your shoulder in a show of force, lapping the blood that pooled out of the wound before speaking again. “That’s what my beloved pleaded as well! But her cries fell upon deaf ears! You are no better than her, miserable wench! So you shall receive the same amount of mercy shown to her!” He roars angrily before thrusting in without warning.

You cry out in despair, between him and the vibrating dildo in your other hole you know you won’t last much longer. You were going to orgasm, while this vermin raped you, betrayed by your own body. 

His thrusts are short and hard, your heat grows steadily and you feel the coil within your core tighten and you wish for more than anything to die. You feel him begin to knot up and stretch your entrance to uncomfortable levels. As his knot finished swelling you plummeted over the edge unable to hold on anymore, you orgasm with a cry of anguish, you had lost.

He came shortly after, the knot stopping his seed from pooling out and making it impossible for you two to separate for a few minutes afterward. When he finally was able to, and did, pull out he took the toys with him, but kept you tied up. “So you going to kill me now?” You ask monotonously, unfeeling.

He chuckles as he puts back on his robe. “No, not yet. I saw what Sans did to my beloved, this was just…. much needed release as well as a bit of payback, but when I get my vengeance I want him to see it all and be unable to stop it,” he replies darkly.

“He’s going to kill you y’know,” you say just as blankly, staring off into nothing.

“Oh really now? I have been avoiding that little bastard just fine on my own and I’ve been doing nothing but training since she died so I wouldn’t have time to think. So please do tell me why you think it would be so easy?” He growls.

“If I really am as important as you say I am. He ain’t gonna like it when he finds out you took me. In fact, he’ll be so pissed that he’ll kill you,” you reply conversationally. 

He scoffs and rolls his eyes at you. “Oh and should I be afraid?”

“If ya know what’s good for ya,” a sinister, deep, and familiar voice replies from outside the sentry station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! In fact please do comment on this Chapter, as I stated wasn't at my best when writing and am worried it shows through like a lot *sweating bullets* anyway I love reading and replying.


	7. Just Who the Hell Do You Think You Are?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dogamy is in deep $h!t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy motherfucking oreo cheesecake mint candy cane hookers with a side of deep fried twinkies 319 KUDOS and 39 BOOKMARKS! O.O O.O Lordy lordy lord! 
> 
> Thank you all so much!^^ It really encourages me to continue writing, just in general to see all this feedback on my work ^^! I'm just so happy that I can provide entertainment for you guys! ;)
> 
> Quick little thing here: there is a little battle, but there isn't any smut. Originally the next Chapter and this Chapter were going to be one but then it kept going and going and I was like you know what, fuck it, split 'em.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! ;)

You didn’t think you’d ever be so happy to see Master so soon after having broken a rule, but at this moment he appeared to be your knight in shining armor, only much more sinister and less honor bound by laws of justice. Bad analogy aside, you were beyond glad to hear the deep rumbling of his voice outside the sentry station, and see his dark and dangerous form in front of it. However, Dogamy did not look amused as you got up and gave him an ‘I told you so’ look. No, if anything he looked like a kid who had just been told to stop playing and go to bed, he wasn’t afraid though.

“Why, hello, Sans! Me and Kitty were just talking about you, weren’t we _dearest_?” He asks voice smooth and casual as he wraps an arm around you and pulls you close to him.

You were too shell shocked by the fact that he had the balls to even _look_ at you in front of Master, much less hold you up against his body like this. You could see a mixture of emotions flash behind Master’s now flaming red left eye, but the first and foremost of those was pure, unadulterated fury. It scared even you and you weren’t the target of his rage. It was worse than all the times he’d gotten upset over you and Papyrus combined, this type of anger was on a whole new level, and you could feel Dogamy stiffen under you for a brief moment.

“Listen up, _mutt_ , I’m not gonna say this again. Let her go, it isn’t very nice to touch things that don’t belong to you y’know,” Sans says through clenched teeth.

Dogamy actually, despite it being seemingly impossible, held you closer to him and made a ‘hmmm’ noise to pretend he was mulling over the demand. “Nah, I think I’ll keep her for a little while. Besides, I’m enjoying my new toy,” he taunts before giving her cheek a nice long lick. 

You could practically hear all of Master’s self-control snapping as Dogamy continued pressing all of his buttons. It was when he roughly, and unexpectedly, grabbed your breast and you let out a cry of surprise, pain, and pleasure (you were unable to brace yourself and thus unable to remain quiet) that you felt a familiar tingly sensation of magic enveloping you, and fuck was it agitated. 

You were whisked out of Dogamy’s grasp and practically thrown out into the snow face first. **_The fuck?!_ ** He mad at you now, or can he just not control his magic very well when he is in such an aggressive state?

Getting out of the snow and dusting off you are reminded of exactly how cold it really is out here, the sentry station having been heated by magic or something. You’re fine though, the break in the station had gotten your body temperature back to normal, and you were used to the cold, although not this drastic, you could handle being out here for quite some time before being in immediate danger. However, you had just been plunged into the snow and had lost a significant amount of your internal heat, and as a result you were now shivering a slightly damp from having some snow melt on contact with your skin.

You turn in time to barely catch Master’s jacket as it was tossed to you. Okay so he wasn’t mad at you specifically, that was good, and him giving you his jacket was a good sign that he cared about you, right? You barely have time to remunate on this as Dogamy jumps out and tries to attack Sans with one mighty swing of his battle axe, luckily Master is a lot more nimble than he looks and dodges relatively easily.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Sans glared daggers at Dogamy as he lifted up his battle axe. “Look, pal, I’m feelin’ a little hot under the collar. So, I’ll give ya a sporting chance, but we both know how this is gonna end,” Sans says voice low.

The dog rolled his eyes and glared back at Sans with equal intensity. “So confident, but what makes you think you can best me? I’m not the same weak, spineless, undisciplined pup I used to be. Yet, it appears to me that you have remained the same old, fat bag of bones you always were,” he replies with a smirk.

“Well then, you shouldn’t have anything to worry about then, huh? _Fleabag_!”

Dogamy growls from under his dark hood and charges for another attack. When Sans dodges his first swing and attempts to form his own attack he suddenly gets knocked to the side by a white light. Costing a total of one HP it wasn’t much of a hit, but still he didn’t know where it came from. 

“Surprised?” Came the voice of Dogamy as he got up and turned to see his adversary with a new magic weapon, a white battle axe. “So was I at first, but then I realized it must have been a way for my beloved to go on helping me in battle. No it’s not a ghost or anything of that nature. It is my magic, but I can only make and control the one, which I couldn’t even do while she was still on this plane of existence.”

Sans rolled his eyes, why did this guy have to talk the way he did? At any rate now he knew to watch out for two axes, that would come in handy. Sans materialized several bones, which had a sharpened point much like javelins, in the air around him and launched them towards Dogamy. “So you’re dead wife gave you the ability to summon an axe?” Sans asks monotonously while continuing his onslaught. “ _Cool story bro.”_

Kitty had been watching this entire time, wrapped up in Sans’ jacket, trying to stay warm, and hoping that Sans would come out on top. She had no idea what Dogamy would do if he managed to kill Sans, much less what she would do.

Dogamy gets hit in the shoulder by a bone and it made a nice gash, causing a bit of dust to leak out, kind of like a doll filled with sand with a hole in it, except less drastic and more controlled. It was odd to see dust coming out of a wound instead of the usual crimson blood, but monsters weren’t made of flesh and blood like people and animals of the Surface were. Kitty knew this, but it was still jarring to see for the first time.

“What’s this about being old and fat?” Sans asked forming a Gaster Blaster, mostly for show.

Dogamy jumped out of the Blaster’s path as its maw opened and emitted a blinding ray of light that destroyed everything in its path. It caught the tip of his tail and he let out a howl of pain and turned on the skeleton with renewed determination. Sans wasn’t really sure how much HP he had taken from Dogamy, but he did now that he was slowly losing more as dust continued to leak from the gash in his shoulder. 

Dogamy came back full force swing both axes at Sans, who was still dodging easily even with the added axe. As Dogamy continued to swing and lunge for Sans, eyes filled with fury and hatred, Sans merely kept one step ahead of the hound. Kitty could see that all of the exertion was draining Dogamy slowly but surely, and that all the swift and strong movements were causing dust to come out of the wound in higher quantities.  

It was not necessarily fair for Sans to use his teleportation ability when he couldn’t physically manage to dodge both axes, but there was being a good sport and being stupid. Sans would prefer to be alive and playing a bit dirty than dead and squeaky clean. Besides, he was giving the guy plenty of time to get the drop on him, it wasn’t his fault the son of a bitch was as stupid as a Temmi. 

When Dogamy began breathing heavily and moving slower Sans began to once again summon sharpened bones to throw at him. This took some concentration and he got hit once more, for two HP, but when he heard a pained yelp he knew it was well worth it. He looked over at his opponent to see a bone embedded in his chest, however, just as Sans was about to celebrate victory Dogamy pulled out the bone eyes ablaze with the sole desire to kill Sans as dust began to pour from the new tennis-ball sized hole in his chest. 

Sans growled in annoyance and conjured up more bones, but before he could throw them Dogamy suddenly had three more axes at his side to make the total five. Shit! Sans was forced to use his teleportation skills a lot more than he would have liked and with each instance his power became weaker and weaker. 

One millisecond too slow to react and he was sent flying from one axe to another which drove him straight into the snow. Five. Five HP. Sans only had two HP left. Two more and then he would turn into dust, and then what would happen to Kitty?

That thought alone was enough for Sans strength and resolve to reignite as he summoned dozens upon dozens of bones and aiming for Doagamy one final time. His chest still dripping dust and his stamina running out Dogamy couldn’t hope to dodge even half of the projectiles Sans was aiming at him. Kitty watched as Dogamy was pierced again and again, left arm, right paw, tail, chest, neck, again and again and again until he looked like the monster equivalent of a pin cushion. 

The four white axes had dissipated and his own axe slipped from his grasp as his eyes glazed over and he began to turn to dust. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Holy shit, that was intense! You walk slowly over to Master and place a hand on his back. Unsure of what to do or say you remain like this until Sans sighs and turns to you sweat glistening on his skull and his shirt ripped in the front. “Let’s go home now,” he says, voice tired, but otherwise not showing any emotion.

You follow Master, obediently taking his hand when he reaches out for yours without a word, as he shuffles through the snow. After around ten minutes of walking or so, it was hard to tell since you had no reference for time and all, you make it to ‘Snowdin’ which is apparently the name of the town that Master’s house was located in. The irony of the name is not lost on you as the snow continues to fall and you’re having to trudge through inches upon inches of the stuff.

Finally, you make it back to Master’s house and are taken inside. Papyrus rushes to the door and you a grabbed up in his arms as he twirls around with you pressed tightly against him in true Papyrus hug fashion. **“OH MS. KITTY HUMAN! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! SANS SAID HE’D FIND YOU, AND OF COURSE I NEVER DOUBTED MY COOL BROTHER’S CAPABILITIES, BUT I WAS WORRIED THERE MAY BE NOTHING LEFT FOR HIM TO FIND! MOST OTHER MONSTERS ONLY WANT TO KILL HUMANS AND I DO NOT KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU DEAR MS. KITTY HUMAN!”** Papyrus explains teary-eyed as he sets you back down.

Before you could even respond, if you were going to, Master picks you up and looks at Papyrus with a practiced smile. “Yeah, well, I’m sure she’d love to talk to you later bro, right now though she’s been through alot… heh we both have. So I’m gonna take Kitty up to my room for a rest,” he says calmly.

As you begin to ascend the stairs Papyrus waves and smiles at you brightly. **“BUT OF COURSE! AND I, PAPYRUS THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE, SHALL PREPARE SUSTENANCE! DO HAVE A GOOD REST MS. KITTY HUMAN!”** Papyrus calls as the door to Master’s bedroom shuts with magic.

Master sets you on the bed and then sits down next to you. “Now that we’re alone. I would like to know one thing,” he sighs rubbing were his temples would be.

You tilt your head, confused, but answer all the same. “Yes, Master?” 

**_“Just who the hell, do you think you are?!”_** He growls his left eye gaining red hot intensity with each word spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! Love to read and respond! Hope you all enjoyed even without all the sexy smutty stuff ;)


	8. What I've Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crime and punishment, Punishment and crime, IN THE HALL! 
> 
> Well actually Punishment in the bedroom but eh technicalities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL PRAISE ZOMBEAR GEEBUS! O.O 365 FUCKING KUDOS AND 43 FUCKING BOOKMARKS DAYUM!
> 
> Alright so this Chapter has both smut and feels, not like the feels train so don't worry about grabbing Kleenex.... wait you may still need those >.>.... ANYWAY I am sorry this took so long to come out, been having issues with my computer, goddamn it Ralph always wreckin' my shit and Felix always has to come fix it >:( 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this Chapter! :)

There was something in the depths of her eyes that showed Sans, without a shadow of a doubt, she knew about his conflicted feelings towards her, at least to an uncomfortable extent. Dogamy must have seen, or smelled rather, her SOUL, and told her about the fact that his SOUL was rubbing off onto hers. Of course, he’d seen this himself late at night, monitoring the changes, and comparing his SOUL to hers back when he was first afraid of losing himself to his feelings. The results were irrefutable, they were bonding, not like a familial or friendly bond, no, this bond was on a whole other level, a level so deep it changed the very core of a person’s being, simply put the longer this went on the more their SOUL’s melded.

And now she knew, she knew he was changing, she knew she was important to him, and it scared him more than anything. This made it real, he had to acknowledge it right here and right now, and accept the fact that he was no longer the same skeleton he was, or he had to refute it and save face. How could he choose the former? How could he admit defeat? Down here defeat was something that showed weakness and brought shame upon a monster, if not death, it was this philosophy that was instilled in every monster since birth.

Plus, how could he be weaker than his subordinate? If he were to acknowledge any form of attachment to her it would give her some power over him, and he simply couldn’t allow for that to happen. Not to mention the fact she did break a rule even if it did save her life, and he wasn’t about to let that big of a rule slide without some form of punishment, though he wasn’t going to go all out for that specifically.

If Sans was being completely honest with himself, it wasn’t Kitty’s fault for what was about to happen, the blame was solely his. However, his emotions were swirling around inside him like some draught in a cauldron, and this only served to further his resolve to convince her that she wasn’t as important as she thought. Logic can, and often does, follow second to emotions, so it isn’t really surprising that every once in awhile even the most logical of beings can succumb to their more primal sides.

Now, here they were on the bed, her laying down and facing him while he sat up and glared down at her, his eye already beginning to glow. He was the strongest monster in the Underground, he couldn’t let himself come undone by some human female. Yet, as she looked at him, eyes filled with confusion and concern, he was reminded once again she wasn’t just some human female. He shook off the thought and hardened his SOUL in order to numb himself from her.

“Wha-” He quickly uses magic to force her mouth closed, not wanting to hear her voice and break his nerve. 

“Don’t think I don’t know what happened back there! That son of a bitch fucked you, and I bet you liked it too, fucking slut!” He growls out, pouncing on her and grabbing her throat before she has time to react. “But that’s not _really_ what I wanna talk about. Ya see I’ve got several little problems that you gotta answer for girlie.”

He tightens his boney hands just a bit, smirking when he hears a muffled whimper. “First off, ya broke a rule, and I don’t think I have to remind you which rule it was, right?” He asks and receives an attempted nod. “Good girl, ya actually can remember things. Secondly, I can tell that you think this is something more than just purely sexual. Let me assure ya, sugartits, the only thing I care about is that needy little cunt of yours,” Sans lessens his grip as she begins to cry, he licks her cheeks and coos to calm her. 

After she had quieted he continued. “Finally, where do you get off,” he begins his grip tightening, _ **“moaning for that mutt in front of me?!”**_

This Sans was _genuinely_ mad about, and it was all he could do to keep from choking her until she blacked out. She was already having trouble breathing and breathed in heavily when Sans let her go, and all of this only caused him to chuckle. “I’m gonna have so much fun with every part of your body my needy little whore,” Sans growls before his eye completely engulfs in magical fire.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


You don’t know why Master said what he did, but you didn’t have much time to dwell on it before he begins to move. He gets off you and sits on the edge of the bed, without saying a word to you about his intentions you’re engulfed in his magic and bent over his knee in a very familiar position. God, this was degrading on so many levels, and being the kinky bitch you were some weird part of you was enjoying this. Christ, you had some serious daddy issues.

As one of Master’s boney hands gently rubbed over the plump curvature of your bare ass, you couldn’t help but elicit a lewd moan that caused him to chuckle. “Such a slutty little human,” he growls lightly smacking your ass for emphasis. “I have barely even done anything and you're already moaning for me. But this isn’t meant to make you feel good, dirty little bitch.”

His hand was removed from your tender flesh only to come down fiercely mere seconds later. **_FUCK!_** Your eyes begin to water, he could hit like a son of a bitch, not to mention his hands were like fucking stone, this combination made for the single handed most painful corporal punishment you’d ever experienced. You had made an odd sound as well, similar to a yelp, and earned another dark chuckle from Master. “If you keep making noises like those I may need to change your name to Puppy,” he teases from above. “But you’re already my _bitch_ so I guess the point would be _mewt_.”

You would have never guessed that a skeleton could be so strong, but as a second strike came down upon your already reddening and stinging cheeks you were made well aware of the fact. You knew Master was strong as far as magic went, but you weren’t aware of his physical prowess as well, other than the fact that he could carry you around like you were a pillow. Now, as a third strike falls down upon you, you are sure to never forget.

After six hits, each well placed and harder than the last, your ass is practically on fire, in both appearance and feeling, and so you breath a sigh of relief as your laid back down on the bed. “I believe somebody owes somebody an apology,” you hear from above you.

You weren’t really sure what exactly he wanted to hear, you knew a lot of it, but as for the parts about him and you and feelings and such that was complicated. So you decided to go with what you knew. “I’m sorry, Master, for running away. And for getting fucked by that dog, and moaning when he touched me,” you say trying to sound as submissive and compliant as possible.

You were on your stomach and then got flipped around to your back to face Master as he hovered over your body. As your abused flesh touched the sheets beneath you you let out a hiss of pain receiving yet another chuckle from Master. “That’s a start,” he purrs nibbling your neck gently not quite breaking the skin. “Now be a good girl and roll over for Master.”

You do so without fuss, _despite_ the fact of having just been flipped over, and lay on your stomach obediently. He moves away and looks at his handiwork and makes a satisfied hum. “Good slut, now present yourself to me like the bitch that you are,” he orders phantom tongue running along his fangs.

You get into doggy-style and angle your torso downwards in order to raise your ass higher and ‘present yourself’ to Master. You hear the creaking of the bed as weight is pushed down upon it and feel Master’s heat as gets close to your core. He adjusts your legs so that he can better see your already glistening walls. “My, my what a horny Kitty you are, haven’t even gotten to the fun bits yet and you’re already dripping,” his voice is so fucking low and guttural it makes a familiar heat rise in your lower abdomen. 

“Do you want me to touch your needy little cunt?” He asks in the same tone as he just barely rakes his fingers across your thighs.

“Y-yes Master,” you whimper.

He laughs a bit before shoving three fingers inside your cavern without warning. There was a harsh burning sensation for the first few thrusts before your walls adjusted to the new obstructions. Of course, you made a cry of pain at the initial entry, but then quickly succumbed to moaning as the pain became pleasure. “You humans are so interesting,” he says while continuing. “I’ve done so much to this needy little hole here, and yet, no matter what I do it always goes back to being a nice tight fuckhole.”

You could go into how there were actually muscles in there that allowed it to stretch and afterwards retain its normal state, but right now you just wanted him to keep going.Much to your displeasure, however, he removed his fingers that were now covered in your slick and you whine at the loss of stimuli. “Tsk tsk, now this isn’t supposed to be a reward remember. You have been a very naughty kitty,” his voice sounds like it’s right next to your ear even though his skull is still down by your core. “I don’t think you deserve to have that greedy little pussy filled with Master’s nice, hard cock, _butt_ ,” he chuckles squeezing your still sore ass to bring attention to his pun, “I think this hole will do just fine.”

You shiver a bit, **_dear god of all things pure and holy, please don’t let him just go in completely dry._** Your ass already had enough abuse for one day, you didn’t need dry anal to be added to the list. However, luck seemed to be on your side as Master slides a semi-slick finger past the tight ring of muscles, at least you wouldn’t be completely unprepared for the upcoming events.

Master slid another finger that's penetration was eased by your juices, though the natural lubricant was a quick fix and didn’t last but a few thrusts, it was better than nothing. He scissored his fingers stretching you out and causing you to moan at the odd sensation. After a bit he deemed you ready, though you would beg to differ (but kept your mouth shut), and he removed himself from you before positioning himself over you.

You feel the tip of his cock at your puckered entrance and you bite your lower lip partially out of fear of pain and partially out of anticipation of pain. Yet, he doesn’t move his hips to thrust into you, all he moves is his tongue, up your back, around your neck, and finally around the outer shell of your ear causing you to mewl in pleasure as your nerves come alive.

“Tell Master how much you want his cock inside that tight ass of yours,” he whispers huskily in your ear.

You whimper a bit as he nibbles your earlobe, his fangs threatening to puncture the soft flesh. “I-I want Master’s c-cock to pound m-my ass,” you have a harsh intake of breath as leans down to bite between your neck and shoulder. “Pl-please! I n-n-need Master’s cock inside me, I n-need it so bad.”

You were reduced to a blithering mess under all of this rough treatment, but you couldn’t care less right now, all you wanted was to feel Master’s cock inside you, anywhere he wished so long as he was filling the emptiness that kept growing in the pit of your stomach the longer this taunting continued. 

  
Master lapped the blood from his latest mark before making a humming sound. “You are being a very good girl right now. Doing everything your Master asks of you, but I can’t help but think you still don’t know your place,” he growls and pulls back causing you to lose even the feeling of his tip at your puckered entrance, and you can’t help but whine as you begin to tear up out of frustration.

“So I’m going to remind you in a way that will make sure you never forget,” he lines back up and you’re left confused but happy to have the feeling back at least. “Who owns this soft, smooth skin?”

“Master,” You reply with a whimper, as he barely pushes the tip past the tight ring of muscles.

“Who owns this needy little pussy?” “Master,” you are rewarded with another inch of his cock.

“So fuckin’ tight,” he groans barely able to control himself but still needing to get his point across. “Who owns this nice tight ass?”

“Master,” you are again rewarded with more of his member throbbing inside you.

“Mmm good girl, who owns you mind, body, and SOUL?” His voice takes on that tone that makes all of the muscles in your body feel like jello.

You noted that when he said soul he said it with emphasis like SOUL, the way Dogamy had said it, you surmised that somehow the two were different, but you were unsure about what the difference may be. Regardless, he was completely stripping you down, letting you know that you were totally and utterly his from now until the end of time, and it was only making you want him more.

“Master does,” you whine pathetically.

He was finally hilted inside you, but he wasn’t moving yet making you want to cry out in frustration. “Last question, and if you answer it satisfyingly I promise I’ll let you cum, what are you to me?” His voice seemed to be dark and almost taunting, making you feel very uncomfortable.

You knew what he wanted you to say, ‘you were nothing to him’ ‘you were a hole to fuck’ ‘you were his fucktoy’ ‘you were his bitch’, but even thinking those things hurt, almost physically as you felt a knot tighten within your chest, almost like someone squeezing you at your very center. Still, if you didn’t answer you knew not being able to cum would be the least of your worries. So, as tears began to fall down, you replied submissively. “I’m Master’s f-f-fu-fucktoy.”

You could almost feel something within you break as you hear Master’s familiar chuckle next to your ear. “That’s right,” he purrs softly, “you’re my fucktoy.”

He pulls away from your ear and looks at your face, his own expressionless, save for the ever present smile, and uses his magic to force you to look at him as well. _**“Y o u  a r e  n o t h i n g  m o r e,  n o t h i n g  l e s s.”**_

As his magic releases its hold on your head you look down towards the bed, not really wanting to see any part of Master at the moment, you were even ashamed of the heat that was coiling in your core as he began fucking you at a hard and steady pace. This all felt wrong, and that was coming from you, a kinky nymphomaniac with serious issues. It’s not as if earlier sessions were overflowing with love, but this, this…. there was just nothing, his magic was numb, not agitated or excited, not heated or humming, it was silent and unfeeling. You began to cry, not exactly sure of the reason, maybe it was the loss of feeling, maybe it was the shame of the fast-approaching orgasm, maybe it was the broken feeling inside you, maybe it was the way Master had destroyed every single iota of hope for him to have any type of feelings towards you other than that of a pet and a master, or perhaps it was a combination of all of these things.

He either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care enough to stop as he speeds up his thrusts and you feel your heat rise. You don’t know how long it was before his thrusts started becoming erratic, all you knew was your vision was blurry and you were filled with shame as you were on the brink of orgasm. He apparently knew you were close as his magic began putting pressure on your clit. You made a few squeaks and light moans, each causing you to feel self-loathing, during the entire event and one long, lewd moan as your orgasm overtook you.

Luckily, he wasn’t too far off as with a few more thrusts you feel him pulsing inside you and spurting copious amounts of cum, the excess of which spilled out as his cock dissipated. You flop down, muscles aching, mind in tatters, emotions in disarray, and he simply lays down next to you. Your crying continues as he pulls you to him by your waist and spoons you as if none of the previous events had occurred. 

He is silent but strokes your hair, much like Papyrus would, and this only causes you to cry more. Yet, he continues, undeterred, and you lay there awake and crying for quite some time until, finally, you tire yourself out and fall asleep. One thing you did notice right before drifting off though was that Master’s magic felt…. sad.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! ^^ I love to read and reply! ^^


	9. DON'T CALL ME THAT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was worth the wait, kept me up all night with the ideas and then all this morning writing! Soooo I'm going to bed after this XD Hope you enjoy and remember I was on no sleep high when writing!
> 
> Enjoy all!

Sans awoke to the familiar sensation of Kitty pressed against his frame, with one arm holding her about her waist to keep her in place. He was happy for that brief period between the time it takes your body to wake up and your mind to follow suit, but as soon as he could form a cohesive thought he remembered the previous night’s affairs, and his role in them, vividly. It was at this point that Sans mood turned sour, of course, he was well aware he had nobody to blame but himself, and that made it all the worse.

Glancing down at the peacefully sleeping body he held so close to his own, he debated whether or not he even deserved her. She took everything he gave, even when it was undeserved, and never complained; the only thing she had ever done was cry… and that nearly broke Sans’ SOUL to hear. It wasn’t his goal to make her cry, but it was an unfortunate side-effect of his attempt to reassert dominance. He’d even pet her for fuck knows how long afterward trying to make some amends for causing her such unwanted and undeserved pain.

He sighed and got up as softly as he could manage while at the same time being quick about it. Kiity stirred, but settled down and curled into a type of ball. The sight was enough to cause Sans to feel another bout of anguish for his sins, and he growls as he quickly dresses himself. He had to get out of here, he had to get away from Kitty for awhile, and he knew the perfect place to forget everything and enjoy himself while doing so; Chillby’s.

As he walked down the stairs his brother peeked at him with a confused look from the kitchen. Usually, he wouldn’t get up until at least ten, and that’s if he wanted to be an early bird, but it was nine. Chillby’s opens at 8 and stays open until curfew, so Sans was good to go, and quite frankly didn’t give a shit about what time it was anyway. “I’m going to be gone for most of the day today Papyrus, and I want you to stay with Kitty at all times. I mean all times, I don’t give a shit what she is doing you be there makin’ sure she doesn’t try anything, okay?” 

**“TRY ANYTHING? LIKE WHAT?”** Papyrus asks tilting his head.

“Y’know like running off, or anythin’ bad like that,” Sans said heading towards the door.

Papyrus gasps before responding. **“BROTHER I AM SURPRISED AT YOUR LACK OF FAITH IN MS. KITTY HUMAN! SHE WOULD DO NO SUCH THING! SHE ONLY RAN YESTERDAY BECAUSE OF UNDYNE’S MURDERY INTENTIONS!.......SPEAKING OF WHICH WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT HER? SHE IS STILL IN MY CLOSET AND HAS ALREADY RUINED MY SPECIAL CLOTHES WITH HER FANGS!”** Papyrus whined.

“Eh, I’ll deal with it tomorrow,” and with that Sans was gone slamming the door behind him.

He shuffled across town to the bar and opened the doors, entering it with nary a care and shaking off the snow that had managed to gather on him during the trek over. Hitting several patrons nearby with water droplets as the warm air of the bar melted the snow before it fell to the ground. Sans noticed the dogs looking at him with suspicion as there usual fourth card player was mysteriously absent, he shrugged and headed over to his usual stool at the bar. Chillby was about to hand him a bottle of mustard, his usual drink of choice when he stopped him. “Not this time old pal, nah, I need the heavy stuff.”

Chillby nodded and grabbed another condiment, this time something with a little more kick that essentially had the same effect on Sans as alcohol had on most people, hot sauce. “Yep that’s the stuff, I’m gonna be here a while Chillz so better make sure you have a good stock now,” Sans responds before taking a swig of the hot sauce like it was water.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Kitty woke up with Papyrus standing next to the bed with pancakes, the smell woke her up really. **“AH MS. KITTY HUMAN IT SEEMS YOU ARE AWAKE! I, PAPYRUS THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE, HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE YOU BREAKFAST THIS FINE MORNING! SINCE… I ALMOST LOST YOU YESTERDAY,”** Papyrus says the last part like he’s going to cry, _aww_ could this guy be any more precious?

“Well, I’m here now Master Papyrus, and everything is gonna be okay,” your stomach immediately interrupts your heart to heart with a gurgle that was loud enough to rival Papyrus. “Uh, as soon as I eat that is.”

Papyrus hands you the plate and a fork and you begin eating. **“WHAT WAS THAT MS. KITTY HUMAN? IT SOUNDED LIKE YOUR TUMMY WAS TRYING TO TALK,”** Papyrus sat down and looked at you completely perplexed, and it took every ounce of your willpower not to laugh at the poor guy.

“Well,” you say between mouthfuls. “You see, when a human doesn’t eat for a long period of time their stomach has nothing to digest… and somehow this causes it to make noises…. haha, you see I wasn’t the best in school so I don’t know all the details on why it happens… just that it does. I hope that makes sense?”

Papyrus nods and watches you as you finish eating. “If you want you can lay your head on my stomach and listen to the sounds it makes while digesting food if you're curious,” you offer setting the plate and fork to the side as you finish.

**“OH REALLY?! WOWIE!”** He exclaims and almost immediately takes you up on your offer, laying his skull sideways on your stomach, so that if he had an ear it would be against it.

You giggle a bit before going still to allow him to listen properly. It is just so cute watching his reactions to the simplest things. He acts like your stomach is the coolest thing since sliced bread, and it is just absolutely adorable. You were glad to have Papyrus with you this morning instead of…. you make a slight frown for a split second but quickly catch yourself when Papyrus moves his head away. 

**“THAT WAS SO COOL! IT WAS ALL SLOSHY AND SQUISHY SOUNDING! THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME LISTEN TO YOUR WEIRDLY MUSICAL ORGANS MS. KITTY HUMAN!”** Papyrus ended with a hug and you smiled and reciprocated.

“You’re welcome,” you reply. “Um.. hey can I take a shower now?”

You really kind of needed one, all things considered, and would rather have Papyrus be there than….. well….. him…. right now. **“SURE MS. KITTY HUMAN! BUT UNDERSTAND THAT SINCE MY BROTHER IS NOT HERE I HAVE TO BE PRESENT…. SO I GUESS WE WILL BE SHOWER BUDDIES!”** Papyrus exclaimed happily.

You giggled at his unbridled enthusiasm. You knew he only let this side of himself show around you, and that he definitely wouldn’t have said that in front of… in front of… _fuck_. You needed to stop thinking about him, he _clearly_ stopped thinking about you. It was when Papyrus hoisted you over his shoulders that you realized, apparently, he thought you meant like literally now, forcing yet another giggle to escape.

If only the world were filled with more people like Papyrus, there wouldn’t be so much hate and violence, you think as he sets you down in the shower and starts the water He removes his scarf, gloves, and armor and you remove your collar.. After fiddling with the temperature for a bit he gestures that it is ready and you both get in. Man you hadn’t been this close and this alone with Papyrus since…. damn it’s been awhile… and it was kind of getting to you. You did love the little cinnamon roll, and being together naked, bodies so close to each other… it was getting steamy, and not just because of the shower.

You had gotten pretty much everywhere, your hair, your extremities, your core, the only area you couldn’t quite clean was your back. So, you turn to Papyrus and ask him if he could help you, and he agrees with an orange blush on his cheeks and an orange tint to his eyes, both of which you recognized. As he soaped you up you felt his smooth, hard, bony fingers gliding over your skin and lathering the soap, you didn’t know if he was using magic or if you were just ultra-sensitive from your sexual tension, but you couldn’t help a moan that slipped out during all this as your nerves felt like they were on fire and he rubbed on in just the right way. 

That was all it took, the soap lay discarded and forgotten on the sidelines almost instantly, and you were turned to face a very hungry looking skeleton and pressed against the wall, pinned by his body. Papyrus’s eyes were glowing a vibrant orange and you felt a warmth pool between your legs as he eyed you like a predator who just caught his prey. Surprisingly, he wasn’t much of a talker during these…. confrontations, and mostly he would make animalistic sounds that made you shiver and tremble in pleasure. So when he wrapped your legs around his hips, his magic providing cushion from the bone as your whole body was going to be pressing against it, you were already quaking in desire.

The water falls down on your bodies adding an extra sensation that was soft and warm, not at all unpleasant, the air around you was thick and humid as one might well imagine, and there was just something about having sex in a shower that was appealing. Papyrus could smell your arousal heavy in the air, but still rubbed the head of his cock against your slit to test how ready you were. You make a small whine at the tease, but understand what he’s doing and are thankful for it. After a few moments he deems you ready and grunts in approval. 

He enters you slowly, allowing your walls to stretch and adjust to his length, and while he is indeed longer than Sans by at least two inches, his width isn’t too bad more average than anything. He makes a different type of noise between a grunt and a growl as he hilts inside you, nearly reaching your cervix, as he stops all together. You realize that this sound was his asking permission to continue, and you nod, perhaps too eagerly.

Papyrus doesn’t need anymore encouragement to move forward as he pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in with an urgency that made you wonder which one of you needed this more. He used a combination of his magic to lift you up and pull you down as well as thrusting, you could tell that by the third thrust when you began noticing your back somewhat grazing the wall, though not uncomfortably so. He began growling, causing your walls to tighten around his cock as you shiver and feel the fire in your lower abdomen growing to incredible heights. 

You moan lewdly in time with each deep, hard thrust as he pulls you closer and closer to your own orgasm. He redoubles his efforts, his magic not yet as focused or controlled as his brothers it surrounds you in a tingling aura of pleasure, pushing you over the edge and causing you to reach your peak with a scream of utter pleasure from over stimulation. As your walls begin to contract around his cock he soon follows suit filling you with spurt after spurt of his orange cum, but fuck it was so hot! Hot!  _Hot! **HOT!**_

You make a noise of pain, not quite a scream but certainly not quiet, as you push Papyrus to the side and hastily get under the stream of water and begin rinsing your core. Funnily enough though, even before you could get to the stream it stopped burning, what the hell was that?

You finish rinsing off and turn to Papyrus who was looking positively mortified. “Hey what’s wrong?” You ask voice filled with concern. Jeez he didn’t mean to hurt me and didn’t hurt that bad anyway.

Papyrus was shaking, so hard his bones were rattling, and it took a good minute for him to answer. **“I C-C-COULDN’T CO-CO-CONTROL IT! I’VE NEVER BEEN VERY GOOD WITH MAGIC, BUT I SWEAR TO ASGORE I NEVER THOUGHT THIS COULD HAPPEN! S-S-SANS IS GOING TO BE SO UPSET WITH ME! HE’LL PROBABLY NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN! HE’L PROBABLY TURN ME INTO DUST!”** Papyrus was getting hysterical and tearing up.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down Papyrus. Tell me what’s going on, please,” you look up at him with pleading eyes.

Papyrus sighs, by now the water has been shut off and it is easy to hear one another, which is good for you, and you’re both beginning to dry off. **“MS. KITTY HUMAN, I LOST CONTROL OF NOT JUST MY MAGIC BUT MY SOUL AS WELL,”** he tries to explain.

“What does that mean?” You ask more confused than ever.

**“WHEN MONSTERS LOVE EACH OTHER, AND THEY DECIDE THEY WANT TO MAKE A BABY THEY TAKE TWO PIECES OF THEIR SOUL, ONE FROM EACH MONSTER, TO CREATE A BABY MONSTER,”** he elaborates putting on his armor, trying to act as if he wasn’t losing all control.

“But I’m not a monster,” you object, even more confused.

**“THEREIN LIES THE PROBLEM. YOU SEE MS. KITTY HUMAN, I AM AWARE OF BASIC HUMAN REPRODUCTION. HUMAN FEMALES HAVE EGGS, THOUGH NOT LIKE CHICKEN EGGS, THAT WHEN COMBINED WITH A SPERM FROM A MALE HUMAN, MAKE A BABY. YOU HAVE NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER LIKE MONSTERS DO, AND SOUL MAGIC IS ADAPTABLE, THERE HAVE BEEN RECORDED CASES, IN THE PAST, OF MALE MONSTER AND FEMALE HUMAN RELATIONSHIPS THAT HAVE RESULTED IN A BABY MONSTER,** ” Papyrs puts on his gloves and turns to you.

“But how do you know for sure?” You ask, heart sunk deep in your chest.

**“YOUR SOUL, COME LET’S GO SOMEWHERE MORE COMFORTABLE AND I’LL SHOW YOU,”** Papyrus replies softly.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Sans didn’t know how many bottles of hot sauce he had had, unlike humans monsters couldn’t die of alcohol poisoning so there was no danger there, but he was still buzzed as all fuck. Chillby made a motion with a blue flaming hand that Sans recognized, even in this state, get the hell out. “The fawk Chilllllllzzz I thought we wuzzzz friendssss,” Sans slurs.

Chillby just repeats the gesture and Sans frowns. “Yeah, well ssssame to you pal,” Sans said flipping Chillby the bony bird before heading out the door.

Well, that had lasted like what? Three hours? Maybe? Eh, who the fuck cares, it did what it was supposed to, Sans didn’t give a shit about anything right now…. other than getting some grub. Time to head home.

Sans stumbled along home and took at least a minute to grab the right handle for the door, had there always been so many? He opened it and the scene before him, well they say that sometimes even the drunkest of people can see something so shocking, so absolutely horrible, that they sober up instantly, Sans didn’t know about anybody else but fuck if that wasn’t true for him right now! 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Papyrus took you down to the couch, which Sans had insisted to move towards the door in one of his moods, and sat you down. **“NOW YOU WILL FEEL A SLIGHT TUG, DON’T TRY AND FIGHT IT,”** he says. 

“Alright.”

He closes his eyes and looks as if he is in deep thought, after a little bit of nothing you are about to ask if something is wrong until you feel a tug, and as instructed you don’t fight. You feel something being pulled from your chest, and sure enough within a few seconds a heart-shaped object comes out. Papyrus opens his eyes and makes a comment on how pretty it is, making you blush knowing this came from you. “What is it?”

**“YOUR SOUL MS. KITTY HUMAN! AND LOOK, YOU SEE THE BLUE WITHIN THE GREEN THAT IS MY BROTHER’S IMPRINT ON YOU,”** Papyrus explains. 

Oh… now you actually see it… you feel your heart break all over again before Papyrus speaks and takes you away from your sorrow. **“AND THE O-O-OR-ORANGE GLOW SURROUNDING THE ENTIRE THING…. THAT’S ME…. WELL…. THAT’S MY ACCIDENT……. I...MS. KITTY HUMAN-”** The door swings open in the middle of whatever Papyrus was going to say to reveal… Master. 

He is just standing there looking at your SOUL like it was the goddamn plague. He isn’t saying anything, but you can feel his anger, it’s in his magic that’s tingling in the air. Finally, he enters and closes the door behind him, not taking his eyes off of your SOUL for one second. 

“I told you to watch her Papyrus,” Sans says his voice laced with anger and betrayal.

Papyrus is shaking again and you can’t help but feel responsible for this entire ordeal. He shouldn’t be blamed for something he couldn’t control. So you push in your SOUL and look to Master. “Mast-” _**“DON’T CALL ME THAT!”**_ He screams causing you to flinch.

He still stands there despite everything though… so you try again. “It… wasn’t his fault. I wished to take a shower, and asked him if he could help me was off-” “So you were being the little fucking slut you always were,” he spits out voice dripping with venom. “Can’t say I’m surprised.”

**“Bro-brother, Ms. Kitty human, isn’t as bad as that. You really shouldn’t be so hard on her,”** Papyrus spoke up, the softest he’d ever spoken.

Even Sans seems taken aback by this, but it seems to only anger him more. “Y’know what, I’m glad ya finally learned what you’re good for. I’m going to my room, you two have fun,” he says voice seething with anger.

You and Papyrus spend the rest of the day comforting one another. You assuring him that none of this was his fault, and him assuring you that you were more than just a fucktoy. As much as you hated to say it, you needed Sans, he had told you not to call him Master…. it was hard. By the time night had fallen you were desperate for his touch, for the thrum of his magic… it was the only way you could sleep anymore. So when Papyrus when to bed you padded across the hall and lightly knocked on the door. 

You were thrown violently against the wall by familiar magic as the door opened to reveal a very pissed off Master. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” He asks coming over. “Papyrus not enough for you anymore?”

You bite back tears from the harshness of the words and shake your head. “I can’t sleep. I have to have the feeling of Mas-” You realize your mistake too late as his magic is no longer holding you to the wall, his hand on your throat is.   
“What the fuck did I tell you, bitch?!” His face is right up in yours his eye blazing and you feel his other hand fiddling with your collar. “DO. NOT. CALL. ME. THAT.”

As he finished his sentence he let you go and you gasped for air and grabbed at your throat… it was…. bare. You look up at Sans who was standing in his doorway now dangling your collar from a skeletal finger. “What? You want this?” He gesture with his eye to the collar. “You don’t deserve it. If you can’t get to sleep why don’t you ask if Papyrus will cuddle with you. Because as of now you have no Master,” the door slammed closed with a force that made you flinch.

Your tears flowed heavily that sleepless night, and whether it was out of spite or some sort of twisted loyalty, you laid down on the couch, alone in the dark silence, with nothing but your thoughts.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Sans slid down to the floor leaning his back against the door, red tears forming at the corner of his eye sockets as he looked at the collar he held so tightly in his hands. **_Why? Why did I have to hurt her like that? If I hadn’t been such an idiot…. she’d still be mine._**

Sans pressed his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs as he buried his face in the middle. It wasn’t Papyrus’s fault, it wasn’t her fault, all the blame _solely_ belonged to him. None of this would have happened if he would have faced his emotions like a man, instead of running from them like a coward. Now she was pregnant, and nothing he could do would change that, and yet here he was making the same mistakes.

Sans stayed in the floor like that for the rest of the night, unable to sleep without the warmth of Kitty’s body and the rhythmic lullaby that was her heartbeat. He was left alone in the darkness with nothing and no one to keep him company, save his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment love to read and respond!^^


	10. Picking up the Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffle puffle hufflepuff! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, just fluff and a little angst.
> 
> :WARNING!: Implied/ referenced self-harm and suicide attempt. It isn't made a big deal, but just wanted to give fair warning! Also depression, lotsa depression.
> 
> HOLY MAC AND ME, MOUSE ON A MOTORCYCLE, MORRIS THE MOOSE, AND SANTA'S HO HO HO'S 461 KUDOS AND 61 BOOKMARKS! ZOMBEAR GEEBUS BE PRAISED!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!;3 It took a little while to write, don't know if that means it's good or bad *rubs neck nervously* heh heh. Anyway, it has a little angst, but plenty of fluffy stuff to balance out;)
> 
> Enjoy all;)!

**Three months.** Three fuckin’ months since this whole mess started, and Sans still hadn’t left his room. At least not that anyone was aware of. He had handled Undyne like he said he would, which was easier than one might think, all he had to do was remind her that not only could he easily defeat her, but he could also personally see to it that something…. _unfortunate_ , would befall Alphys if Undyne so much as uttered a word about this to anyone. Sans knew all too well the lengths a person was willing to go to protect someone they loved, and so he trusted her word and let her return back to her home in Waterfall without much concern.

At the current moment Sans held Kitty’s collar close to his chest as he lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and wondering why he hadn’t fallen down yet. It’s not like he had much hope left in him anyway, so was this all some form of punishment for his sins? Would he be forced to live each day dragging along slowly until nightfall when even the comfort of sleep was denied him? Monsters were more resilient than humans in many ways. For instance, Sans couldn’t die from sleep deprivation, though he didn’t feel too hot either, or starvation, but his magic reserves would remain dangerously low until such a time came that he began eating and sleeping again. Sans smirked, as if that would ever happen, he had no reason to want to try anymore.

Well… that wasn’t entirely true. Every night since he shut himself in Kitty would come to his door, knock softly, wait a little bit for a response that would never come, say something along the lines of ‘Sans, I don’t know if you’re listening… I just want you to know I….I…. I just miss you….. being next to you…. Sorry for disturbing you….I’ll go now’ her voice wavering towards the end as she began to cry softly (trying to hide it), and then softly pad away and down the stairs, he could tell by the creak of the steps. Sans wanted to open his door and pull her inside, hold her close and never let go, but if all this had been a misunderstanding… it only validated the voice in the back of his skull telling him that he didn’t deserve her.

He’d been so awful to her. He hurt her, humiliated her, and borderlined tortured her…. that that’s not something he should enjoy doing. There was a difference in having rough sex and role playing and being genuinely sadistic. Sans glanced at the golden tag for the hundredth time that day, reading the name so carefully etched into the metal, ‘Kitty’. Just looking at the tag was enough to make Sans’ heart flutter and cause him to tear up as flashes of memories appeared in his mind’s eye.

He remembered when he found her outside the RUINS, roaming around topless, looking like a lost kitten, unsure of where to go and what to do. He remembered the first time he took her in the shed, how willing she was, how _good_ it felt…. how **_right_** it felt to be so close to her. He remembered Papyrus’s reaction to her and how worried he was about hurting her, and how his jealousy had only just been planted when she displayed herself for his brother to help him not be so apprehensive. He remembered the night she purred and how much anger and jealousy he held for his brother at being able to cause such a reaction. He remembered everything… and it hurt… it hurt deep down in his SOUL.

His cheekbones were tear stained from all of his crying previously, and the tears that slowly flowed now followed the same path as those that came before. Suddenly, he heard a soft knock at his door and jumped up in surprise.

Sans rubbed his eyes and looked over at his clock, it wasn't nighttime yet, was Kitty visiting him now? As if to answer his question the knocker spoke. **“Brother might I come in?”** Papyrus asked quietly. _ **WAIT HOLY SHIT HE ASKED QUIETLY!**_

Sans was so stunned by the fact that Papyrus could actually speak quietly that he forgot to respond. “Brother?” Shaking his head Sans cleared his throat and used his magic to unlock the door, figuring that whatever it was must be pretty fucking important if Papyrus actually was being quiet. “Yeah, c’mon in bro,” Sans responded his voice raspy from disuse.

The door to his room opens with a creak and light comes pouring in from the hallway, it’s too bright and causes Sans to turn his head away until Papyrus is inside and closes the door. **“I came to talk to you privately about a matter that concerns both of us brother,”** Papyrus began. **“Ms. Kitty Human isn’t doing so well.”**

Sans froze, his heart went into his throat, this was the first he’d heard of anything like this, hell she sounded normal enough at night! He looked towards Papyrus with great interest, he was done pretending not to care because clearly his actions proved otherwise. “What’s wrong with her?!”

**“Well. She only eats the bare minimum, and even that she tends to… regurgitate due to her sensibilities….. of course, it doesn’t help much that she is always upset,”** Papyrus sighed, it wasn’t meant to be accusatory or degrade Sans, it was just a statement. **“She doesn’t sleep much, and only sleeps when she can’t physically stay awake a moment longer. During her normal hygiene routine she will stand under the water staring aimlessly for several minutes without saying a word… it’s rather off-putting. Her SOUL is decreasing in brightness every day, so much so I’m worried for the baby’s well-being, and I’ve tried everything I know to help cheer up Ms. Kitty Human, but nothing has worked. She gets progressively worse each day, and…. it _hurts_ me to see her like that.”**

Sans looks down at the floor, he had _royally_ fucked up. **“But then there is you,”** he says, jerking Sans attention back. **“You stay cooped up in here, wallowing in your own self-pity and past mistakes, and I think that part of you faintly hopes that maybe by sectioning yourself off like this Ms. Kitty Human will move on, because you believe that you do not deserve her…. I may be childish in some regards Sans, but I am not foolish. I am well aware of your feelings, good and bad, towards yourself and others. As your brother and Ms. Kitty Human’s friend I can tell you with all certainty, you two not only deserve each other, but are perfect for one another.”**

Sans was tearing up, and for the first time in three months it wasn’t from regret or sadness, he was just so _happy_. “Well, you are Papyrus the Great and Terrible, so I guess I’ll have to trust your judgment,” Sans chuckled wrapping his arms around his brother.

**“YES! I AM PAPYRUS THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE! AND YOU ARE SANS THE COOLEST, BEST, MOST AWESOME BROTHER EVER!”** _**There’s the voice.**_

Sans smiles a bit, maybe he could make things right? Maybe he could pick up the pieces? Sure it would probably be like porcelain, in that once broken it never has quite the same beauty it did before, but at least it would be fixed and functional.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

You just got out of the shower and were toweling off. You no longer went around the house completely naked, the shop luckily had some stretchy clothes and so you were quite comfortable in your tank top and stretchy sweatpants, oh and of course you had a few matching sets of undies too, the ones you had chosen today were nice black hipsters with pink hearts across the fabric. As you put on your black tank top you thought you heard a door down the hall shut, you shrugged it off, Papyrus must’ve gone to is room for something.

In all honesty, you were sick and tired of being sick and tired. It’d been three months and Sans was still in his room, you were still crying your eyes out every night, and sweet, fucking cinnamon roll, Papyrus was trying his damnedest to help you. You shake off the tears threatening to spill and finish dressing yourself, pulling your pants over your little baby bump. 

Every time you looked at it you felt guilty, this little sweetie deserved more than you were giving it. All of this stress, anxiety, and depression…. that can’t _possibly_ be okay for the little thing. Hell, it’s a mystery as to how you haven’t miscarried. You don’t want to, of course, but you know that a lot of things can cause one… and yet your little skele-baby was still here.

Maybe it was different with monster pregnancies? Maybe a monster can’t miscarry? Or perhaps this little one is just carrying the determination to live for the two of you…. God knows you had lost that a while ago.

As you walk out of the bathroom you hear chattering coming from the kitchen, you can distinctly hear Papyrus’s booming voice, but can’t quite make out the other softer one. Perhaps he is talking on the phone?

Not wanting to disturb him you head down the steps carefully avoiding the ones you know creak, and as you get closer you recognize a voice you hadn’t heard in a long time,   _ **Sans**_. Your heart slowed, and you listened quietly to the conversation, wondering why he was out now.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Sans sat on a chair and looked over to Papyrus who was getting to work on some pancakes. “Look I just don’t know what I’m gonna say to her,” he sighs. “What do ya say to someone ya hurt so badly, then left for three months without so much as a sorry?”

Papyrus flipped the cake expertly before replying. **“BROTHER, YOU CAN’T FOCUS ON THE PAST OR YOU’LL NEVER GET TO ENJOY THE FUTURE OR THE PRESENT! JUST SIMPLY TALK TO MS. KITTY HUMAN, LIKE A FRIEND! SHE MISSES YOU VERY MUCH, AND I’M SURE THAT JUST SEEING YOU OUT AND ABOUT WILL MAKE HER DAY! SO DON’T WORRY ABOUT SUCH SILLY THINGS AS WHAT TO SAY!”** Papyrus replies slapping the cake down on an already overflowing plate.

“Alright… if ya say so,” Sans says before looking over at the plate with the mile-high stack of pancakes. _“Jeez Paps! How many pancakes are ya makin’?!”_

**“ALL OF THEM! THEY ARE MS. KITTY HUMAN’S FAVORITE, AND I HAVE A GOOD FEELING THAT HER APPETITE WILL RETURN UPON SEEING YOU BROTHER!”** Papyrus replies stacking the final pancake to the plate. 

Sans shakes his head and laughs, a deep, hearty laugh that shook his whole frame, fuck he hadn’t laughed this hard in such a long time, and it wasn’t even that funny… something about the absurd way his brother said it and the ridiculous amount of pancakes just got to him. “I sure hope so Papyrus,” he replies lightheartedly as Papyrus brings the plate over to the table. 

**“SHALL I GO GET MS. KITTY HUMAN?”** Papyrus asks grabbing three plates and forks and setting them down at the table where the bottle of syrup was already waiting.

“No need,” a quiet voice said from behind him.

Sans went stiff, he felt like the entire world had paused for a moment as he turned to face Kitty for the first time in three months. She had changed a bit, she looked awful, presumably from sleep deprivation and malnutrition, there were dark circles under her eyes, her eyes were lackluster and almost lifeless. It was hard to look at, not that he didn’t think she wasn’t still beautiful, just that it’s hard to see her in such a state of disarray. Another new thing was her clothing, well clothing at all, it was simple black tank top and sweatpants, it didn’t look too bad actually.

He did notice her little stomach though, and…. he wasn’t upset… seeing it actually kind of made him feel a little proud, even if it wasn’t his. That didn’t mean he couldn’t take care of her the way she deserved and treat the kid like his own when the time came. His train of thought was stopped by her sitting down next to him and grabbing a few pancakes with her fork. Well, Papyrus was right about one thing, apparently Sans being here was just enough to give her an appetite, he couldn’t help but smile as she generously covered her stack in syrup. “Y’know anymore of that stuff and you’d be drowning it,” Sans chuckled.

She blushed before replying, “that’d be a very _sticky situation_ , now wouldn’t it?”

And for the second time that day Sans genuinely laughed, this time joined in by a soft, sweet, airy laughter, and in that moment he could almost forget everything that had happened over the course of the past few months… _almost_. Sans settled down and grabbed a few pancakes, never being a fan of the sticky syrup that always got stuck to his teeth he left them dry, and began to half-heartedly cut them into pieces, stabbing them and bringing them to his mouth without much interest. His attention was solely on Kitty at this point, who was already perking up a bit, he almost chuckled at how she stuffed her mouth with food and tried to talk to Papyrus, who was delighted by her change in mood, hell Paps was having a hard time keeping up with her.

Was it always this simple? Had he really been over thinking what to say and do so much that he couldn’t see that it was this easy all along? He hadn’t had to do something extraordinary or extravagant for her to open up to him, all he had to do was be himself, he smirked at the cliche that perfectly summed up this interaction.

He wasn’t forgetting, nor would he ever, the pain he’d caused her, all the sleepless nights and joyless days… he knew it was his fault, and he would spend every waking moment from now until the end of time making it up to her. Though, nothing could ever really repair the damage he’d done, he’d sure as hell try. If there was some magic way to fix all of this, repair the damage, take back the past few months, and allow Sans to show her how much he cared before all of this took place, he would leap at the chance. But even in a world with sentient skeletons, healing food items, and talking anthropomorphic animals, there was no such thing, though Sans would sign his SOUL away if there were.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

You may be talking and laughing and eating, but something within you is hurting, a pain that is throbbing steadily and growing in intensity. You’d gone to Sans’ door every night, hoping against hope that he would open the door and let you in…. but he never did, and now here he was sitting at the table, eating pancakes nonchalantly like _nothing had even happened_ …. that in a way was more painful than is absence. He wanted to pretend everything was fine? _Fine._ Two could play at that game.

So while you were happy to see him out of his room, the reason you were eating and talking was a far more sinister one: revenge. You would be happy, you would be so damn happy that it _hurt_ , you would be the ** _most fucking chipper_** woman in the universe, all to spite that motherfucker!

Perhaps it was the hormones heightening your anger and negative emotions to the point you were faking happiness, like a damn a-list actress, and perhaps it was a bit of an over reaction on your part and a bit unfair to Sans. Yet, you couldn’t stop yourself, you had to prove you didn’t need him to be happy…. even if it wasn’t true….. but the pain kept growing.

You’d been through **_hell and back_** all because of Sans…. you’d done things you weren’t proud to admit. You wished some days that you’d just die and end up in sweet blissful nothingness where, at least, you wouldn’t be in such anguish. Sans was oblivious to it all, each and every night, your voice grew less and less… like you, and more listless and melancholy, **_but he never noticed._**

If it hadn’t been for Papyrus…… well you didn’t want to think back on that, wanting to hide that particular memory in the recesses of your mind forever to be forgotten, let’s just say there is more than one reason why you wear sweat pants.

Another pang of guilt hit you as you thought about Paps. He had been nothing but helpful, and you had repaid him by being despondent and doing things that may have only hurt you physically, but they hurt him emotionally. Were you any better than Sans in that regard? 

After finishing a second plateful, you had to go lay down, the pain throbbing in your chest reaching an unbearable level. The brothers both quickly offered their help as you got up (which you declined just as quickly), your stomach distended, waddling to the couch where you positioned yourself on your back, for the first time in months feeling full… but not content.

You hear some mumbling in the kitchen, barely interested in what they had to say and honestly feeling a little tired from eating so much in one sitting. After a moment Sans comes in with his chair and sits down next to the couch. _**That’s just fucking great!**_

You don’t bother moving your head to look at him, satisfied with seeing him just in your peripheral, and continue to look up at the ceiling silently. The silence lasts for a few moments before Sans finally breaks it, his voice sounding unsure and timid, so much unlike him you wouldn’t think it was him if you weren’t seeing it. “So…. P-Paps tells me you haven’t been doin’ so hot,” he begins and pauses a bit as if in thought. “L-look, I’m new when it comes to this k-kinda stuff so don’t expect much and don’t laugh at me.”

_**What on Earth is he talking about?**_ Suddenly, he takes your hand in his, **not** roughly, **not** tightly, _very_ gently, as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. You look at his face in surprise, he is smiling but he also looks terrified, of you? Why?

You feel him run his thumb along the back off your hand softly, just brushing against the skin, probably to help calm his nerves… it almost made you feel bad for him. “S-so here goes nothin’,” he says voice soft. “I’m sorry.”

**_Holy. Shit._** You couldn’t have heard that right, your face must show your confusion because he repeats himself. “I’m sorry.”

You try speaking but end up looking like a fish out of water with a few uttered syllables in between, causing Sans to chuckle a little before continuing. “Listen, I know that doesn’t even begin to make amends for even a fraction of what I put you through… but it’s all I can offer right now… and if you let me I promise to spend the rest of my life making sure your taken care of, cherished, and…… loved,” he finishes voice sounding so scared and timid, and yet underneath it all was hope.

At that moment the pain in your chest doubled, what should you do? Could you trust him? After everything he’d put you through? But there was something in his eyes and his voice that told you he was sincere, he really wanted to make things right. If he was sincere could you deny him the chance?

After awhile you finally answer, voice firm but gentle. “I’m not gonna lie. You hurt me Sans. You hurt me bad. You’re lucky to even have a chance to try and make things better.” _ **Great he’s tearing up and I feel like a douche.**_ “However, you do still have the chance, and far be it from me to try and deny you.”

Sans smile had never been wider as he pulls you up and embraces you tightly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Kitty! I-” “Whoa there bone boy. Just because I’m giving you a chance doesn’t erase the last couple of months, nor does it change the fact that I am very upset with you,” you begin firmly and push him back gently to look him in the eyes. “You’ll have to earn every ounce of my love from square one, and no sex until you earn it, that means no blowjobs, no handjobs, no **_nothing_**.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment love to read and respond! ^^


	11. A Day in the Life of Ms. Kitty Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and depression and then more fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see it now "MOONTAMBLE YOU SAID YOU WOULD HAVE IT UP YESTERDAY!" I tried:*( I tried I wrote my fingers to the nub and puzzled and puzzled and puzzled until my puzzler was sore! but it wasn't ready in time :*( So My sincerest apologies! I do hope that this was worth the wait! It is longer than usual, so there is that! 
> 
> !:WARNING:! Depression and self-harm/ suicide attempt (open to interpretation) it's not a huge part of the Chapter, but it is there so just letting you know!
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy all;)!

At first Sans had been taken aback by her behavior, after all she was still under his roof, safe only because he had made it so. One word from him and Undyne would have her head on a pike and her soul in a jar, but even as he thought it he knew he could never bring himself to do such a thing. She was too important to him, she had become an essential part of his life, even though she hadn’t even existed until just recently.

So many years spent blindly wallowing in rage and hatred, all those years spent drinking away the pain and guilt of past transgressions, and every second of it had hardened his SOUL and virtually encased it in ice, distancing himself from everything and everyone…. until her. She had broken its casing and forced her way into its soft core, all without even the slightest bit of aggression. His SOUL that hadn’t felt anything for many, many years was suddenly open and vulnerable to her, a weak human with an inner kindness that a monster like him didn’t deserve.

Even now he could feel his SOUL calling out to hers from deep within his chest, and it _ached_ with a terrible pain, but he could ignore its intense throbbing and pulsing if only so he could focus on the present moment where Kitty was right there in front of him, holding his hand gently. He understood her reasons for giving those boundaries, and truth be told, it was probably for the best she enforce them, ** _but damn it all if he didn’t want her now._**

She was the definition of divinity and beauty, _even now_ when she wasn’t at her peak he found her to be the most gorgeous creature he’d ever seen, and the way light seemed to radiate from her only drew him closer to believing her to not be of this world, but rather a fallen angel, too pure for this world but thrown amidst sinners regardless. After all, sex and purity had no correlation, one can be pure of SOUL but be entirely depraved and wanton in body. He chuckles thinking that is exactly what Kitty is, but does so under his breath.

He sees her smile faintly, as if to encourage him to take his time in answering, and he can’t help but smile back. **_God, did she know what she did to him?_** How _badly_ he wanted to have her right then and there, have those luscious, soft lips around his cock, feel that goddamn amazing tongue twirling around his thickness as she sucks him off. **_Fuck, he needed her so damn much!_**

He takes in a few deep breaths to calm himself down. She was also the reason he was still here right now, she had been his constant companion through it all, even when he wasn’t hers, she had laid with him and just held one another, taking comfort in each others warmth. She was the one who would talk to his brother for hours on end, and would offer the same to him if he would let her. She was the one that made him feel complete…… and for her he would put aside his carnal desires, for her he would be _gentle and loving_ , for her he would do **_anything_**.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

You could hardly believe it when he had said it, and now that it had been a full week… you were still in shock. Sans had actually agreed to your terms, Mr. Rules, had agreed to your terms. It was just so odd, and at the time you were just so riled up and angry with him about everything, and you were hurt, so very, very hurt. You didn’t really know if you even honestly expected him to accept your boundaries at the time, you just really wanted to express to him just how much he had fucked up.

After he accepted your conditions the two of you just, well, talked, like you and Papyrus would, except you were holding hands, but that’s a bit of a nitpick. You two talked about different things, like what life was like on the Surface, why life is the way it is down here, favorite things to do, favorite colors, and just random things that interested you both. Papyrus had been kind enough to bring you two lunch and dinner as your conversing lasted all day, though he hadn’t minded in the least, he was just glad you two were finally resolving things. You were reminded once again how lucky you were to have Papyrus, he was more than a person like you could ever hope for in a friend, of course, when you say friend you mean it in a more _intimate_ sense than most people do, what with the whole cuddling, kissing, and having sex thing. 

That night you actually slept with Papyrus, as a way of saying thank you, and also tired of sleeping alone but not yet ready to return to Sans’ room. Papyrus had been more than happy to share his bed with you, it seems he’d been having trouble sleeping too, but he just wasn’t showing it as much as you and Sans were. So you both snuggled up under covers in his racecar bed, yet more cinnamon roll preciousness from the sweetest person you’d ever known, and  drifted off to sleep.

His magic was similar to his brothers, but the humming was more constant, as was fitting given his personality. The overall feel of his magic was bright and excited, almost playful, it really was a change in Sans that was much more mellow and relaxed and sometimes brooding. It would’ve kept you awake if not for the underlying warmth that enveloped your entire being, caressing you in a tender embrace, making it all but impossible to remain awake. 

The following days went much the same way. You would wake up, shower, eat breakfast, talk to Sans, lose track of time, Papyrus save your stomach from receding with a plate of spaghetti, and going to sleep with Papyrus. Today, however, was different. You’d come to accept the fact that Sans was trying and he, more than likely, wasn’t going to be locking himself away in his room again anytime soon. And so you’d allow yourself to begin feeling things fully again, deciding your depression couldn’t be allowed to dictate your life forever.

You look in the mirror at your scarred face. You had just finished your shower and had dressed yourself, save for your eyepatch, which you now held in your hand as you gazed at your face truly for the first time since falling down here. Whatever had remained of your eye had been removed long ago, and you could see the empty socket, as well as the burned tissue around it where fire magic had been used, probably to cauterize the wound that had been there due to the stone lodging itself in that area.

Wow. You looked like shit. Now you know why you, or no one else for that matter, ever removed your, admittedly large, eye patch. Your vision blurs momentarily before you blink away your tears, you trail your hand up your left cheek to your eye. The skin felt….odd… it was still skin, but different… somewhat soft? smooth? You’re not sure how to describe it, it almost reminds you of how a forest fire makes way for new growth, but this case is much more severe and has much less of a happy ending.

You quickly recoil from your own touch and swiftly placed and tied the eye patch. Christ, you wish you never would’ve looked at it, your depression was coming back with a vengeance. How could anyone honestly find you the least bit appealing to look at? 

Shaking off that train of thought you exit the bathroom, sporting a small practiced smile so as not to make the skeleton brothers worry. 

On your way down the stairs you can smell the familiar aroma of pancakes, Paps had made a habit out of making them each and every morning upon learning they were your favorite, and it made a warm feeling flutter inside your chest knowing that he was doing this all just for you. God, Paps was more than you could ever hope for…. even after how coldly you had treated him for so long…. he was always there and always the same supportive, sweet, and gentle little cinnamon roll. As you entered the kitchen you smile had become real, thinking about just how much Papyrus had done for you and how grateful you were for his help now that all was said and done. 

Sans was sitting at the table as usual, just waiting for you to come join them, hardly able to contain the mirth and merriment in his expression and magic when you finally did arrive. It was always amusing to you how you could feel his magic go from anxiously waiting, and borderline worrying some mornings when you took longer to get ready, to overjoyed and excited in the blink of an eye, almost like someone had flipped a switch inside him. Of course, you’d be lying if you said that once or twice this week you hadn’t kept him waiting on purpose, not out of spite but more of a tease or playful gesture on your part.

Today was no different as you felt his magic shift from a nervous and anxious buzzing, not literally, to a happy and content hum. You wonder briefly when exactly you had developed your talent for being able to read the skeletons’ moods through their individual magic that their bodies constantly emitted, most likely due to the bodies themselves being comprised solely of magic and not physical matter, but the thought quickly left you when you had food placed in front of you.

You weren’t always such a glutton, but damn if three months of practically starving yourself, on top of pregnancy, didn’t turn you into a virtual black hole for anything edible. You felt a bit of remorse for the loss of your figure, but that too was short lived as you shoveled in sweet syrup covered pancakes. Another thing you’d never really been big on is sweets, sure sweet stuff was fine every now and then, but your sweet tooth had been practically non-existent before little BB here, BB being your nickname for the little babybones growing inside you. You guessed that must be a craving brought on by the little tyke, you’d heard weirder things, like peanut butter and pickles…. ewwww.

As you finished up breakfast you offered to help Papyrus with the dishes, to which he ‘Nyeh heh’d’ and told you that you shouldn’t be standing for long periods of time anyway and he had it under control, but was thankful for the offer. Then he gently pushed you off into the living room and you couldn’t help but giggle at his mother hen attitude. 

Sans was already on the couch, pretending to watch TV, as you sauntered over he caught your eye and smiled patting the seat beside him. You smile and sit next to him, shifting your body so that you're leaning against him and his arm is wrapped around you with his hand resting at your waist. “So what took ya so long?” Sans asks after a few moments of silence.

You bite at your lower lip, unsure of what to tell him. Should you tell him you were looking at your grotesque facial features and wishing for the briefest of seconds that the fall had killed you? Should you just tell him the first part? Should you tell him that at all? 

So far the topic of your deep depression and the… results…. of said condition had not come to light in any of your conversations, and you weren’t sure if you wanted it to. If he found out he’d start asking more and more questions, and eventually he’d find out about the other reason you wore sweatpants, and then he would undoubtedly ask to see. How would he react to that? Looking at those scars from not so long ago, done by your own hand with the intent to harm, or worse kill, yourself. At the time when you held the knife and sliced into your tender flesh, you weren’t even certain of the intent, all you wanted to do was stop the pain, stop the hurting, stop missing Sans, stop everything, even if only for a moment. Papyrus had found you shortly after you began, but even still there was so much blood…. you could feel it seeping out, and you could feel your grip on this world begin to slip. You blacked out to Papyrus’s terror-stricken face as he was rushing to do everything within his power to help you, and the next morning you awoke to a very solemn and sombre Papyrus with tear-stains running along his cheekbones, alerting you to the fact he hadn’t slept at all that night.

How would Sans react to that? How would _you_ react? Your mind was swirling with so many different thoughts, questions, and fears you didn’t notice Sans had teleported you to his bedroom until you fell backwards on the bed. 

You frowned and shot him a glare, but were interrupted before you could say anything about boundaries. “Look, I’m not gonna do anything okay?” He starts voice calm. “It’s just, I could tell that whatever it was that was keeping you, it wasn’t good, not with the way you were lookin’. So I brought us up here so that we can talk in private. Now, is it okay if I lay down next to ya?” 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


Sans knew enough about hiding emotions and thoughts to know something was up with Kitty. He’d suspected something was off for awhile now, but his suspicions weren’t confirmed until now. He needed her to open up to him, and he didn’t want Papyrus to be involved, not because he didn’t like him, but he felt this was something really personal and he wanted it to be one-on-one. So he had teleported them both upstairs to his bedroom.

Sans room was actually clean now, no trash on the floor, no socks piled up everywhere, no mess whatsoever. It was something he’d done in an attempt to impress Kitty, but he understood if right now she didn’t exactly notice how the room looked. Still, he felt proud of himself for putting in all that work, he had even washed all his clothes and sheets! 

“Alright,” she replies smiling and patting the empty space next to her.

Sans feels his SOUL stop dead in his chest, she had said yes? It wasn’t like they weren’t close the past week, they were arguably closer than they’d ever been, but this was different, she was inviting him to lay with her, be right next to her, cuddle with her. After a second Sans snapped back into reality and focused on the vision of utter perfection in front of him.

He lay close to her, facing her so he could hear her and see her. “So tell me what’s going on? And I don’t just mean with this morning I mean with everything,” he says gently as he places a hand on her face. “I want you to know I care about you, and that means everything about you. I know enough about putting on a mask for others and hiding behind it to see when someone else does it angel, and you’ve been doing it off and on for awhile now. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do that anymore, love. Because, you don’t. I will never judge you for who you are because I love you, and that includes every aspect of you, not just bits and pieces. _Please_ , take off the mask, and tell me everything, angel.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

You begin crying the moment he says he cares about you, you burst into full on waterfall mode when he calls you out on your facade and says he doesn’t want you to feel like you have to be that way, and at the end your full on bawling, complete with sniffles and heavy breathing. Sans isn’t sure what to say or do so instead he just holds his arms open and you accept his embrace, weeping into his jacket as he shushes and cooes to you while stroking your head while you continued with your lack of emotional control. 

This lasted for a few minutes, the whole time Sans cooed and shushed gently, but never once did he get upset or angry with you. He remained still and held you throughout your entire breakdown, this was more than you deserved….but you push away gently when you manage to stop and debate on how you should go about telling him.

Eventually you decide to build up to the worst of it and start slow. “Alright…. well, you know how I told you my life on the Surface wasn’t the best and how I moved to the town below Mt. Ebott to get away from people?” You ask. 

“Yeah.” He replies wondering where this is going.

“Well, I had, er, have depression. I used to…. do things to myself to try and take the pain away, if only for a short time,” you say simply glancing at him to see his response.

His pupils were glowing slightly, but he didn’t say a word, as for his magic, it was hard to tell, it was a mixture of things dull yet sharp, sad yet angry, filled with love and yet also hate? It made your head spin, but you had started this journey and you were going to see it to its end.

“Things got better when I fell down here. I had a place, somewhere I _belonged_ for once, someone who _understood me_ , someone who could _take care of me_ ,” you say with a mirthless laugh. “But I was wrong. Things hadn’t changed, I was still alone with my demons, I was cast aside and forgotten…. I know now that is not what you meant by what you did Sans…. but that is how it felt.” The tears began to fall again but you continued. “Finally, one day, I wanted it to **stop**.”

Sans looked like he had been told his brother just died, and his magic… devoid of feeling, save for regret and sorrow. The sight hurt you, but you had to keep going, he had to know what you went through.

“I wanted to stop the _pain_ , I want to stop the _hurting_ , I wanted to stop _missing you_ , _your touch_ , _your kiss_ , **_your love_** , _**I wanted to stop every fucking thing!”**_ You cry out unsure why your emotions were running away with you. “So I went to the kitchen early in the morning before going to the bathroom. Sans, you’re a smart skeleton I don’t have to tell you what comes next do I?”

“No.” It was soft barely audible.

“After that, Papyrus found me and I passed out. I woke up the next day, and nothing had changed except I now wore sweatpants,” you sniffle wiping your eyes.

The two of you lay there in uneasy silence until Sans spoke up again. “C-Can I see?” He asks timidly.

His magic seems scared and concerned, it makes you feel a little better at least that he is worried about you. “What?” You ask confused.

“Can I s-see it?” This time he points towards your pants and you immediately know what it is he wants to see.

You aren’t afraid of him seeing it, you aren’t embarrassed to show it to him, you aren’t even ashamed of it, but you aren’t exactly sure he knows what he is asking. “Are you sure? It’s not p-pretty, and it sure as hell won’t make you feel any better. I don’t care to let you see, but I just want you to understand what you are getting into here,” you reply.

When he nods you sigh and remove the sweatpants, reminding yourself that this isn’t sexual, and you allow him to hover over you and between your legs to look at the scars. You could feel his magic get agitated for a moment, ah here it comes, the berating. You prepared yourself for a scolding, to hear the whole **_‘why would you do this?! this was stupid!’_** when you already were well aware that it was _stupid and senseless_ , but nothing came. His magic settled down and became more sad than anything. Handing you back your pants you feel Sans kiss your cheek gently murmuring a small apology.

After redressing yourself Sans poofed you back on the couch. The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, you and Sans continued talking, though of other lighthearted subjects, and Papyrus even joined in. When the jingle for curfew began to spew forth from the TV you noticed Sans looking downwards and his smile falter for a moment before he wished you goodnight and left you with a quick kiss. Papyrus glanced towards you, as if he knew what you were thinking. 

**“You know Ms. Kitty Human, I, Papyrus the Great and Terrible, can sleep all by myself. Besides, I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at Sans today, and I think it would benefit both of you to go to bed with each other, platonically, for now. So go on up those stairs and snuggle my brother!”** Papyrus encourages ushering you to the bottom of the steps with zeal.

You can’t help but giggle, “thanks Paps, you're a sweetheart.”

You see Papyrus blush before you turn and head up the stairs with a newfound determination. Making it to the top you stop for a breather, damn, why was it always so much easier going down? Anyway, back to business, you turn and make your way to Sans door. You hesitate for a few moments before actually working up the courage to knock. 

“Who’s there?” You hear Sans from inside.

“Me,” you reply dryly.

“Me who?” Sans replies snarkily. _**Oh, fuck this guy, you and your hormonal self did NOT need his teasing bullshit this time of night, especially when you were trying to be nice to the fucker.**_

“Lemme in dammit!” You growl.

Silence. The door is still shut. “That wasn’t very funny.” He remarked. **_Oh ho, this guy!_**

“Alright you want a joke?” “Yes, actually.” _“~Fine, why couldn’t the little skeleton eat cupcakes?~”_ You ask in a sing song voice.

“....Why?” He asked somewhat scared.

_**“BECAUSE I BASHED HIS FUCKING SKULL IN! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!”** _ You screech.

**“LANGUAGE, MS. KITTY HUMAN!”** You hear Papyrus chastise from downstairs. 

“You got in _trrrrooooouuubbbbbblllllleee_ ,” Sans laughs through the door before opening it.

“Shut up.”

“What’re ya doin’ here anyways?” He asks raising a brow.

Now all of your confidence disappeared, **_why were mood swings a thing?_ ** “Oh, uh, well, I kinda, sorta wanted to sleep with you tonight?” You say it as more of a question than a statement.

He seems surprised, but pleasantly so, as he steps aside to let you in. It’s now that you notice something astonishing, Sans, the Sans, **_had cleaned his room._** There was not a trace of any mess on your way to the bed from the door, and furthermore when you laid yourself under the sheets you can tell they’ve been recently washed, holy shit. **_Was this real life?_**

You turned your head to see Sans coming into bed next to you, and once he is settled under the sheets he pulls you close to him so that you’re spooning. You missed this, he missed this, his magic, your heartbeat, his warmth, your warmth, they all combined into a wonderful confection to produce the world’s most effective sleeping draught. It didn’t take very long for either of you to succumb to the sweet siren call of slumber while laying there next to one another, and neither of you could be happier to be so close to each other not only physically but emotionally as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment I love to read and respond! ^^


	12. Good Morning Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! PURE SMUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, sorry it took so long guys... also sorry that this has little to no plot progression... just felt like writing some smut.... hope you all like it!
> 
> I tried something different here and did a different POV for the smut, well I did two POVs... you'll get what I mean. Anyway let me know if you like it or hate it or just don't care XD
> 
> Also can't believe this took off like it did! Jeez I feel honored that so many people like this... I just hope I continue to meet your standards!
> 
> Enjoy all!

_**Oh god why was it so hot in here?!**_ You groan uncomfortably, hoping not to wake Sans as you fidget around, your nerves were on fire. **_Fuck!_** You rubbed your legs together in an attempt to quench the burning sensation that was growing exponentially, you’d been horny before sure, but never had it been _this_ bad.And while, yes, Sans was indeed in the room holding you very close, you weren’t sure if you wanted to give into your burning primal desires solely because you wanted to make him wait longer, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep that resolve as the heat kept growing between your legs. 

You were panting now, as quietly as you could possibly manage, _**damn being pregnant and damn the raging hormones that come with it!**_ Your breasts were aching to be touched and very sensitive, making you bite back a moan anytime your nipple brushed against the sheets, at this point both were erect and begging for attention, **_but fuck if you would let Sans win._** He’d done so much to you, and yet as your mind clouded over it became less and less relevant. All you wanted was to be touched, you needed _something_ to relieve your sexual tension.

You tried a last ditch attempt to satiate yourself before completely succumbing to your lust by gently sliding your hand down to your crotch, taking extra care not to disturb Sans, whose arms still lay around your waist. Pushing your panties to the side you frantically try to extinguish the raging volcano that is your core. 

Your finger encircles your clit and begins to make ministrations around it, sending tiny waves of pleasure through your nerves and causing you to moan softly. You speed up trying to get more stimulation going and quickly finish this before Sans wakes up. The last thing you want is to be caught in his bed cuddled up next to him with your hand down your pants, so to speak.

Continuing to rub your engorged clitoris you speed up again, not taking notice to the stiffening of the body next to you as you get lost in your own throes of pleasure. You moan lewdly and the body next to you shivers, still you take no notice and continue your quest for release, ever closer to reaching your apex. It is not until you are on the brink of ecstasy that you are aware Sans is awake, and only then you become aware because he pulls your waist close to him, causing you to feel the hard, thickness that is his shaft against your ass. 

_**“Mmm, well, well, what have we here?”**_ You shiver as his deep voice whispers next to your ear with a growl. _**“Looks like somebody has been a naughty little Kitty.”**_

You whimper as he removes your hand from your aching pussy and he chuckles. “Don’t worry kitten, I’m gonna take _real good_ care of ya,” he whispers huskily. 

He licks the side of your neck and pushes his clothed member against you gently causing you to mewl with want. He chuckled, vibrations shaking his frame and through you. This was different than any other encounter you had had with Sans in the past, he was kinder, gentler, and definitely more loving. The dirty talk was toned down, but fuck it all if it still didn’t give you goosebumps. The tenderness behind his touch only furthered your want for him and at this moment in time it didn’t matter what had happened, only what was happening now, and what you both wanted. 

“Ya taste so good sweetheart,” he praises you licking your neck and giving it a gentle bite. “I missed yer taste on my tongue.”

You moan, unable to respond in any other way, mind too far gone to form cohesive thoughts and sentences. San hummed happily and moved to position you on your back while he loomed over you, his eyes taking in your mostly bare form greedily. “Mmm, I think I wanna taste another part of you now kitten,” he says his tongue glossing over his fangs.

You feel yourself melt under his touch, **_God you missed this!_ ** He removed your panties hastily and then cast his gaze to his prize. You feel a blush creep up your cheeks as you pull your legs together in embarrassment. He’d never really stared at it like that before, like he was admiring it or something. He laughs and smiles up at you. “C’mon Kitty, I’ve seen you naked before, why so shy now?” He teases.

You blush brighter and shake your head a bit, “You didn’t just stare at it like that before though.” 

He laughs again deep and heartily. “That all? Babe, I know I ain’t been that great of a lover, and I also know that I didn’t give you tha time and attention ya deserved, but now I wanna make up for that. I wanna know each and every beautiful part of you,” he says smiling.

You are still embarrassed, but he is so _sincere_ and _sweet_ that you can’t refuse him so you slowly open your legs back up. Sans gives you an approving hum and goes back to looking at your core. “ _Atta girl_ , you’re so **_beautiful_**. Every part of ya,” he praises softly as he shifts his position so his head is in between your legs.

The blush has taken over your face and you bite your lower lip. You feel his tongue run along your slit and you release your lip and moan softly. “Oh kitten, I missed your sweet noises,” he said uninhibited even with his tongue tracing circles around your clit.

_“Oooohhh~ **shit** …. Saaaaaaannnnnnsss~!”_ You moan, hands balling into fists from pleasure.

“Mmmhhmmm, that’s right baby, moan for me,” his voice sends chills down your spine.

His tongue slips inside you and you moan loudly unable to control yourself as he pulls in and out of you. He swirls his tongue around your walls, wriggling and flicking back and forth stretching and relaxing your muscles. His tongue was comprised solely of magic so it could be as long or as thick as he likes, and he used that to his advantage. He tried different lengths and widths and angles, using your moans to pinpoint what worked the best for you. 

He switched his technique and removed his tongue from your aching hole, only to replace it quickly with two of his boney fingers. He began licking and tugging at your clit with his dexterous ecto-appendage while he scissored and fingered your pussy.

_“Oooo~ Saaans~ I-I-”_ “C’mon baby girl, I want to feel you tighten around my fingers as you cum. Cum for me Kitty.,” he growls with need.

You have no intention on disappointing Sans and your body tenses up as you reach the epitome of your pleasure and you let it all go in a glorious eruption of ecstasy, allowing your orgasm to wrack through your entire body. Your walls pulsed around Sans’ fingers and your juices pooled out of you and dripped down on to the sheets. _**Oh great, they were just cleaned!**_

Sans sits up smiling at you and places the two fingers that had been in you previously in front of your mouth. You opened your mouth obediently accepting the phalanges without having to be told. “Mmm oh yeah, that’s my good girl, now suck,” he instructed watching intently.

You did as you were told and sucked the two fingers clean of your juices. He seemed very pleased by this and smiled brightly at you as he pulled back his hand. “Atta girl, now let’s get to the _fun_ part shall we?”

You squeak in surprise as he quickly kisses you and forces his tongue into your mouth. You don’t fight it, however, you need this, and so does he. You're both getting impatient, it is a wonder how he managed to refrain from jumping you sooner. Perhaps he had grown more than you’d given him credit for?

As your tongues danced passionately Sans adjusted himself so that he was poised above your entrance, his thick blue member already had a bead of precum on the head.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

He needed this so badly, God he missed the feeling of her tight velvet folds around his cock. He missed everything about this, the kissing, the gentle touches, the sweet moans she made, her body sprawled out before him on display for **him** and _**him alone.** **Fuck, he needed to fuck her into the mattress.**_

He managed to be gentle and prepare her like any good lover should, but now his member was throbbing with need and he was shaking trying to control himself. He had to take it slow, he had to prove to her that he could be _everything_ she needed, _everything_ she **wanted**. So, with a great deal of effort on his part, he pushed forward slowly entering her tight pussy. _**Fuck it’d been too long since he’d felt this!**_ He nearly came from the initial entry, but he was going to make sure he paced himself and that she at least came again.

As he finally hilted he began to pant under the strain of keeping himself in check. “T-tell me when ta m-m-move kitten,” he said between breaths. 

It had been awhile since she’d had anything in her, much less anything so thick, so he understood that it took her a few moments to adjust to his girth. Her eyes were shut for a bit, face contorted in a mixture of pain and pleasure, most likely from the burning of being stretched so much at once. She quickly adjusted and opened her eyes to look up at him, _**fuck he loved her eyes**_ , so vibrant and full of love. As soon as she nodded he began to move slowly back out, his length dragging along her walls that greedily tried to keep him in.

_**Oh damn, this was worth it, this was worth the wait, holy hell this felt amazing!**_ Sans tongue lolled out of his mouth obscenely as he pushed himself back in, earning a moan from the sex goddess below him. “Y-yer so tight... _oh fuck_ ….” He trailed off as she moved her hips up to meet his.

_“Saaaaans~”_ His name rolled off her tongue sounding as sweet as honey.

He starts to thrust a little harder, sweat beading down his skull as he tried to resist the urge to plow into her wildly. _**“Mmm, that’s right baby girl, say my name,”**_ he says and nips her neck.

_“Saaaans!~”_ She moaned loudly and arched her back.

He sped up his thrusts, he would be unable to keep himself under control much longer. He moved one hand down between her legs and began to tease her clit gently. She mewled loudly in response and he felt her walls contract from the sudden unexpected stimulation. _“You like that, kitten?”_ He teases and gently squeezes the nub in between two of his phalanges.

She nods with a moan and he chuckles continuing his teasing while his thrusts grew harder. “Are you gonna cum on my cock, pet?” He asks while increasing his speed.

She nods again and moans even louder as Sans increases the speed at which he teases her clit. He could feel her beginning to tighten, and he gave up on all control and began thrusting as fast and hard as he could manage. _“Oh fuck!~ Saaaaaans!~”_ She mewled helplessly under me.

_“Louder!”_ He growls unable to concentrate much on anything other than his thrusting into the beauty underneath him.

_“Saaaannns!!~”_ She moans louder, but still not loud enough.

_**“Louder!”**_ He barks out the order a couple of thrusts away from his orgasm.

_**“SAAAAANNNNS!~”**_ She cries out as she reaches her climax, her pussy milking his cock for all he was worth. _**FUCK!** _                                                                                                                                                                                                                               
With one final thrust Sans hilts inside her pussy and sinks his fangs into the area where her neck meets her shoulder. She makes a hissing sound in pain but doesn’t do anything as Sans pumps rope after rope of his magic seed into her waiting pussy. What doesn’t fit spills out onto the sheets, joining her juices from earlier and creating a mess he was sure would be a pain to clean up, but for now he was tired and from one look at her drooping eyelids he could tell she was too.

After licking her wound and doing some immediate cleaning, _i.e. throwing the sheets off the mattress and putting clothes on_ , they layed back down together. “Well _that_ was certainly a way to wake up,” he teases pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

She giggles and replies, “well I’m glad it happened. Thanks for being so… gentle.”

He freezes and looks in her eyes. She hadn’t meant it in a _mean_ way, but it had only made him realize how she must think of him, **_she must think him a monster._** “Y-yeah it’s no problem….” He glances away.

“Sans, I didn’t mean that you can’t be gentle. I just wanted to thank you for being that way. I know that it takes work to better yourself, and I can see how hard you’re really trying. Thank you for everything,” she says holding his chin in her hands and giving him a chaste kiss. “Now c’mon bonehead, I’m tired. Let’s snuggle and take a nap kay?”

Sans chuckles and nods. “Alright, kitten, alright. C’mere,” he replies softly holding open his arms for her.

She snuggles up close to him, her head resting against his chest, and he holds her like one would hold a porcelain doll. He strokes her hair tenderly and murmurs sweet nothings to her until he himself falls asleep. _**Oh God how he loved her.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment!^^

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! This is very different and I would be happy to know if you like it! :) 
> 
> Also if you have any suggestions for kinks or whatnot go ahead and fire them bad boys!


End file.
